The Battle for Lily
by The-Delectable-May-Reach
Summary: James Potter has been battling for Lily Evans' affections for seven years and he is starting to realize that Severus Snape is in love with Lily also. James knows he has to win her affections, but doesn't know how much time he has left. No matter what Lily puts up for an offer on just one date, James will take the chance to have a chance at having her forever. Rated T, just in case.
1. Prologue

I'm new to the site and I'd like to do this as my first story. I'm so excited and hope you enjoy it! ~May Reach

Disclaimer: I basically own nothing of this story. I own the plot line and any characters that are not J.K.R property, she owns all the Harry Potter related anything. (Characters, places, etc.)

Prologue

**Lily**

I sat in the bathroom for what seemed like hours crying my eyes out. I was starting to sound like Moaning Myrtle and even though I wasn't in her bathroom, people seemed to think she had moved to the 1rst floor lavatories instead. At least no one had to see me like this, in the height of the event I hadn't even exerted my prefect control it was my duty to punish Severus and I had to buckle down and do it. I lifted my head from my knees and rubbed my red, sore eyes. I stood and walked over the sinks, splashing cold water on my face until my face wasn't pudgy and swollen anymore.

As I exited the bathroom I bumped into someone standing right outside the door. I turned around to find James Potter standing over me. My face turned an ugly shade of red and I masked it by saying:

"What are you doing here Potter?"

"I was coming to find you, haven't seen you since this afternoon." He told me, his green eyes sparking slightly with color.

"It's not your duty to do that and I'm fine." I snarled trying to push past him but James pinned me to the wall.

"Then how come you've been crying in the loo for two straight hours?" He asked giving me a wicked smile.

"Stalking me eh, I'm surprised you didn't come into the bathroom. Oh wait, it was the girls… Never mind that wouldn't make a difference anyway." I told him and his face fell, the expression was priceless.

"Come on Evans, why won't you go out with me?"

"Because you're an arrogant, pigheaded, jerk." I told him and managed to shove him away and hurry down the moving staircase before James Potter could do anything.

I found Severus coming up from the dungeons, he had obviously just left his common room a few minutes ago.

"Snape, come with me." I told him in a cool voice as I approached. He looked a little wary and excited at the same time; I glared then turned on my heel and marched back up the stairs.

**Snape**

I saw Lily approach, maybe she was coming for an apology, or she was sorry she had treated me so meanly. Well I did call her a mudblood but that's completely beside the point. Her hair was bouncing jovially and it was almost as if it were real flames. Or maybe she was coming to drag me off to a broom cupboard where we could snog privately, the earlier matter completely forgotten!

"Snape, come with me." Lily said coldly and I wondered if it was the broom cupboard theory. As I followed her up the marble staircase Potter came from an upper landing.

"Lily, what in the world was that about?" He asked and he looked extremely ruffled. I couldn't help but grin madly even though he had tortured me in front of the whole school.

"You-" Lily started but James cut her off as he looked at me.

"What are you doing with him?" Potter asks incredulously.

"Holding a bit of authority, shove off Potter." Lily says and passes by him coolly, I hurry after her wondering where in the world we were going.

We walk to the first floor corridor then turn and walk through halls lined with doors. After a minute or so we reach a beautiful pine oak door and Lily stops.

"Wait here." Lily says and she knocks on the door receiving a quite come in, so quiet I couldn't tell who was in there. Lily opened the door just enough to squeeze in then shut it in my face. I could make a run for it now if I wanted, but she'd only drag me back here. I guess I'd have to wait. I couldn't hear what they were saying but a minute later Lily opened the door again and ushered me inside.

"Lily you may go." Professor McGonagall was sitting behind the desk and she waved a vacant hand to Lily. Evans left the room in a breeze of flowers and strawberries.

"I hear that you have been using foul language Mr. Snape." McGonagall tells me and I nod, slowly.

"Miss Evans seemed particularly upset over one word you seem to have said. I've always noticed that you were good friends up until today. You Mr. Snape will be serving detention for your foul language." She told me and I hung my head in shame, seems like something Lily would do. Especially since it was foul and we had previously been friends.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing of this story. I own the plot line and any characters that are not J.K.R property, she owns all the Harry Potter related anything. (Characters, places, etc.)**

**I was excited to get the next chapter up, don't be afraid to leave me your opinion! ~May Reach**

Chapter 1

**2 YEARS LATER**

**James**

"Aw come on Evans!" I called down the table as Lily sat down with a couple of friends.

"Ugh, he's so annoying." Lily said loud enough for me to hear before yelling, "NO!" back at me making almost all the student in the Great Hall burst into laughter. 7 dang years of trying to get her to go out with me and you'd think we'd have progressed farther than this, but NO! That was an ugly cliché pun. I must be losing my touch.

"Cheer up Prongs, it's not as if you can't see her." Remus told me in a half-way there voice. Tonight was another transformation night and it was really wearing on the poor man.

"Moony's right, you have a whole common room with her!" Sirius patted my back and I bit back a smile.

"Yeah, if Lily will ever do anything more than glare at me from across the room." I told the three and Sirius chuckled, Remus smiled, and Peter's eyes widened at something behind me. A soft hand touched my shoulder and red hair slipped into my side view. I swallowed, more like gulped.

"If you ever stop acting like a complete idiot then maybe I wouldn't glare at you so much." Lily's voice said floating down over my head.

"Well hello there Lily, what are you up to this fine morning?" I asked her, genuinely curious.

"As if the four of you don't know already." Lily responded before walking away. I watched her retreating form and as I turned back to my friends I saw Snape watching her also.

"Guys, look at Snivellus, I do believe he's reached a new level of pathetic." I whispered to my friends and they all turned in the direction of him, he was turning away from watching the direction Lily had disappeared to.

"Wonder he's just feeling sorry?" Peter put in, thinking about this day two years ago.

"Doubt it, probably wondering what she'd do to him if he did it again." Sirius told the bunch.

"Whatever the reason I will not lose to Snape, I will do anything to protect Lily." I say smashing my fist into my outstretched hand. "I'm going to go grab my stuff from the common room before heading to class. See you guys."

I ran up the stairs and took several hidden passage ways before I reached the head common rooms. I opened the portrait by saying our love tainted password to our love adulterate painting. I honestly didn't mind all the name combination passwords, but it drove Lily nuts. This month's just happened to be Jily and I thought it sounded like a Jelly Bean. Every time I thought about this particular password I wondered what a Lily flavored jelly bean would taste like. I wouldn't put it past Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans either.

I happened to open the door just as Lily was leaving with her bag swinging over her shoulder.

"Evans, this must be fate, will you accompany me on a date?" I asked her as politely as possible.

"No." was Lily's direct reply.

"Come on Lily, what is the harm of one date?" I practically beg.

"No harm, at least that I know of. We are not having this conversation right now either Potter." Then she was gone and I sighed heavily.

**Lily**

That James Potter really gets on my nerves. Then I had an epiphany. There was a way to get back at James Potter and it was going to be good. I was concentrating on formulating my plan and I wasn't watching where I was going. Unfortunately for me, I tripped on the potions stair case. I tried to regain my balance, but it was futile. I plummeted down the stairs and on the moment of impact I landed on something soft and squishy. My face was against someone's cheek and it was warm. The person gave off a low moan and I pushed myself up, shaking my head to clear the fuzz. I looked down at the person I had landed on and I screamed slightly jumping off him. Then I bent over the boy to make sure he was okay.

"Come on Evans, I'm not that scary am I?" James potter said from the floor. He groaned and peeled himself off the floor; his friends were laughing their heads off at him. Even some of the class was laughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked the head boy, then thought of another question. "How'd you get down here so fast?"

"When I told Sirius I wouldn't mind having you jump in my arms I didn't mean it like this. That floor hurts when you land on it, you know;" James said stretching out his spine, "as for the second question, secret passage ways."

His green eyes pierced mine, shining behind his glasses.

"Prongs – you – should – have – seen – that – look – on – your - face!" Sirius was choking over his words, trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah!" Peter wheezed.

"Man first you thought she was going to tell you she loved you, suddenly you realized she was falling! It was so good, your expressions, they were perfect!" Remus told the group, gaining control over his laughing and continued to smile. The only person not laughing or smiling was Severus, he was glaring at James.

"So what say you pretty lady, go out with me?" James asked turning to me, he did a little sweeping bow.

"No." was my distinct reply and I twirled and headed closer to a wall that I could lean up against.

"Come on Evans, what do I have to do to get you to go out with me?" James asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it as hard as I could. James let out a small gasp of pain. "You want to know what you can do? You can-"

Just then Slughorn stepped out of the classroom.

"Oho, what do we have here?" he asked and I dropped James hand quickly.

"Nothing." I told him at the same time James said, "I wish it was something." I glared at James harshly.

"Well everyone in. Oho! Severus how are you today?"

"Good sir." His voice replied, it had turned oily, it had never been oily towards me until our 5th year. I almost started crying, so I buried my head into my book bag.

**James**

I heard a few sniffles from Lily at the next table over. Her head was buried in her book bag and Sirius gave me a strange look.

"Hey Padfoot-" Remus began.

"Yes Moony?" Sirius said cutting him off, for some odd reason only he knew.

"What are you planning on doing after we pass our N.E.W.T.'s?"

"I'm planning on becoming a teacher here at Hogwarts." Sirius replied not caring in his voice.

"Really?" Remus asked a surprised look on his face.

"No, I'm really going to be put in Azkaban for 12 years because I unsuccessfully tried to kill Peter; who chops off his finger and turns into a rat, disappearing into the sewers." Sirius told him and Peter cowered back in his seat, scared Sirius might actually kill him.

"He's going to be a chaser for Falmouth Falcons Remus." I told him rolling my eyes at Sirius for thinking up such a ridiculous idea.

"Isn't that the team with the motto: 'Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads'?" Remus asked, but Sirius interrupted me before I could answer.

"No, the Holyhead Harpies!" Sirius exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him.

"That's and all girls team!" Peter squeaked from his chair.

"Not to mention all their names have to start with G." I told him.

"Today class we will try making Amortentia and Draught of Peace" Slughorn announced to the class, Sirius tipped a little too far back on his chair and there was a loud "bang!" as he fell backwards and hit the stone floor. The class was in uproar. Several were laughing at Sirius and many were talking about the potions.

"Lily, are you okay?" Slughorn asked her head was still buried in the bag; the class fell silent.

"Yes sir." Lily responded her voice muffled.

"Are you sure Lilly dear?" He checked.

"Yes Professor Slughorn." Her voice came from the bag.

"If you're sure," The bag went up and down a few times," then I'll get on with the lesson. Each of these potions take minimal time to stew, the same actually; what we're going to do, is half of the class will be making Amortentia for 3 days and the other half will be making the Draught of Peace for 3 days. Then at the end of those 3 days we'll switch. It should take 6 days to complete this assignment. We'll also be working in pairs; I have already assigned them out, so no cheering yet. Miss Evans, are you sure that you're alright?" Slughorn asked Lily, his expression becoming very conflicted.

"Yes sir, just give me a moment." There was a splash of water and I realized she had slipped under the table. People were really staring at the head girl now; I shook my head.

"Well then I shall start giving out the pairs; for those making Amortentia: Mr. Black and Miss Fortescue, Mr. Gideon Prewett and Miss Vance, Mr. Snape and Mr. Bones, Mr. Pettigrew and Miss Prewett, Mr. Potter and Miss Evans-"

"What?" Lily screeched from under the table and as she stood up her head hit the table. "Ouch!" She came out from under the table and stood up rubbing her head, her face completely red."

"Yes, Mr. Potter and Miss Evans. For the Draught of Peace: Mr. Moody and Miss McKinnon, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Fig, Mr. Weasley and Miss Bones, Mr. Podmore and Mr. Lupin. Now get to it!" With that Slughorn left the room to do who knows what.

"Don't even dare think about giving me an Amortentia when were done with it." Lily told me as I approached the table before storming off to gather the ingredients.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing of this story. I own the plot line and any characters that are not J.K.R property, she owns all the Harry Potter related anything. (Characters, places, etc.)**

**Finished writing this section and it made me laugh really hard. I'm hoping to get two different stories started soon, don't be afraid to leave me your opinion! ~May Reach**

Chapter 2

**Lily**

I stared down at my potions book trying to ignore the annoying boy beside me. He kept whistling to himself and it was getting rather annoying. I was currently chopping the Ashwinder eggs into small pieces while he ground the Rose Thorns and Peppermint in the pestle. Finally his whistling got so annoying that I had to pinch his lips together with my fingers.

"What is up with you?" I ask him and he points to his lips to say that he can't respond. I let go and glare at him.

"I always do this while working on potions; it makes the work go by so much faster." James replied, examining the mixture he had made.

"How many people have you annoyed total?" I asked him, wondering if his friends hated his whistling.

"Every single one; especially Sirius, in our fifth year 3 days before our O.W.L.'s-" James broke off as my eyes started tearing up. "Oh, well I… Lily I didn't mean to"-

He didn't finish his sentence because he obviously didn't know what to say. I took the corner of my robe and wiped my eyes it.

"It's okay James; it just slipped your mind." I told him trying not to think about the person who was the next table over.

"Lily, I'm really sorry, I know he was your best friend." James whispered into my ear leaning in close, his breath tickled my cheek.

"He was never a real best friend if he even dared to call me that. Ever." I stated loud enough for Sev to hear. I noticed from the corner of my eye that he hung his head over the cauldron before writing more into his potions book.

"What's next Lily?" James asked me and I held up my wand.

"Care to do the honors?" I asked him politely and he nods.

"Incindeo!" he whispered, then, "Engorgio!"

"At least you know how to do that." I muttered under my breath, if James heard he didn't make a comment.

By the time class was over I was dying. We hadn't talked much since the beginning and I just wanted to get out of there so we could go to charms. I don't mind potions; it's just the thought of being with him as my partner for six days straight. The bell rang throughout the castle and I let the spoon continue stirring with a charm and grabbed my book bag trying to escape the classroom. I reached the corridor outside and paused for a minute running my fingers through my hair. I was finally able to breathe.

A hand touched me on the shoulder and I expected it to be James. I turned around slowly and came face to face with an embarrassed pair of black eyes. I recoiled; it was Severus Snape, my old best friend, the one who'd called me a Mudblood.

"What do you want?" I asked him coolly hoping he'd do something I could punish him for.

"I want to talk to you." He said removing his hand from my shoulder.

"About what? Come to call me something nasty again?" I ask him hurt that he would think about doing it to me again.

"Lily I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you that filthy word, I promise! It was that James Potter, he got all up into me and I said things I shouldn't have. I been trying to apologize for two years but I didn't know how." He whispered and I barely caught it with all the people talking in the corridor.

"So you just expect me to be able to forgive you just like that? It doesn't work like that Sev," I said resorting back to the nickname I had given him, "I really loved your friendship I did, but you- you called me something that was downright mean. It was your choice and your choice alone. You made up your mind two years ago. I'm sorry."

"Lily, you don't really believe that do you?" Severus asked me and I paused for a moment wondering if I did. "Lils, I'm really sorry, I really am. If I could change that day somehow two years ago I would've. I wish there was a way, some way to do it."

"Sev, if there was a way I might let you do it, but then it would change everything about today. All my memories would be changed and it wouldn't feel like reality anymore. Maybe we can just start being friends again, someday. Not today Sev, everything is too confusing. You understand that don't you?" I ask him, hoping that there is some way that we can become friends again.

"I do Lils, I understand more than you think. Remember, you're a witch!" He quoted from the first time I'd met him. I gave him a smile that was absolutely genuine and he gave me one too. I hadn't seen a smile on his face like that for two years. It melted my heart.

"I'll see you around Sev." I told him before rushing off to try and make it to charms on time.

I rushed into the classroom with one minute to spare. The only empty seat was next to James Potter. I turned a furious shade of red and marched over to where he was sitting.

**James**

Lily rushed into class just a minute before it was time to start. She had left class so fast that I had been sure that she'd have been the first one there. Her hair looked a little flighty as if she'd run the whole way here, but why she'd have to I had no idea. I had specifically made sure that seat by me would be the only choice when I realized that she wasn't coming all that soon. I patted the wooden seat beside me and gave her a charming smile. He face turned red as she glanced around the whole room hoping there might be another seat. Then she marched over and sat down beside me rather grumpily.

"Where were you?" I asked her, knowing I probably wouldn't get an answer.

"I was talking to someone." She said in a huffy voice as she searched her bag for her charms book.

Her wand was sticking out of her jacket pocket and I was tempted to take it. I reached my hand over slowly and I had just touched it with my finger when she found her book. Lily looked at my hand, then at her wand and she hit me rather hard in the arm. I recoiled and she took her wand in her own hand, probably prepared to hex me to next week.

"What did you think you were doing Potter?" Lily asked me and I leaned away from her.

"I was going to bribe you into going out with me." I told her innocently; since it was the first thing I'd thought of to do with her wand.

"I have a proposal for you later, not in class." She whispered and it left me wondering what Lily was planning. If it involved a date with her then I would do it without question.

When charms was over I began to head back to the Head Common Room, Lily following me, but after a few minutes I realized she was no longer behind me. I turned around and made my way back through the crowded halls to try and find her. I noticed her red hair standing to one side of the wall. At first I thought she might be hurt, and then I saw Severus Snape standing over her. They were talking to each other and Severus leaned closer to her. She put a hand on his arm then turned around waving. She rushed back into the crowd.

After she disappeared Severus looked up and our eyes met. It was no longer just a battle for me to gain her love. This had become a battle between Severus and I, whoever could get Lily to fall in love with them first would be the winner. I was officially determined to not be the loser in this battle; it was prominent that I had to step up my game. No matter the offer there was no way I would refuse Lily just for one date.

Severus and I turned away at the same time and disappeared into the crowded halls. Each one of us I was sure had made the same pact against the other.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I basically own nothing of this story. I own the plot line and any characters that are not J.K.R property, she owns all the Harry Potter related anything. (Characters, places, etc.)

**Didn't know if I'd get this up today, but I managed it! Celebrate! Anyway, I'm excited to be on Chapter 3 and I am loving the twist that I threw in at the bottom. I'm so excited to write this. Please leave me a review, I really want to read them because I want to make this the best story ever. Thanks for your support! Oh and I wanted to mention that, eye color. I've gotten a few comments on eye color so I wanted to clear things up. JKR describes James eyes as being Hazel in an interview, I researched. I have Hazel eyes myself and Hazel changes between green and blue. That day his eyes just happened to be more of a green color. Lily has more of an electric green and the shape is completely different, that's how Harry got his Mum's eyes. Anyway, just wanted to clear that up. Thanks! ~May Reach**

Chapter 3

**Lily**

I was glad to be Severus' friend again. He had caught me in the hall and explained several other things to me. I had never wanted to stop being friends with Sev, he had just hurt me and I was torn up over it. What amazed me and really changed my mind, was how torn up he had been over calling me a "mudblood" himself. I practically skipped back to the common room and I reached it at the same time as a fuming James.

"You okay?" I asked him genuinely curious.

"Yeah I'm completely fine." He said suddenly perking up and my eyes widened.

"Okay then…" I told him pursing my lips to complete the owl look. "Jily."

"What was the proposal you were talking about earlier?" James asked plopping down on the couch his book bag hitting the floor with a clunk.

"I have this idea that will help us get to know one another better." I told trying to be as vacant as I could.

"Which would be?" He asked waving a hand, the other rubbing his eye knocking his glasses askew.

"When is your next Quidditch game?" I rushed the question.

"Two months from now." He said now looking at me with a really curious expression on his face.

"Okay, then let's have a series of bets." I proposed and his eyebrows rose.

"What kind of bets?" He stood up giving me a quelling look.

"For one week, this week, you will not be able to flirt, ask me out, or do anything in conversation that might suggest any feelings toward me." I told him.

"If I win?" James pushed.

"You will be able to have one date with me, one date and that's it. If you lose, I will take away all your Quidditch related magazines." I told him with a Slytherin smirk.

"After that one date, will I be able to earn another one?" He asked, so I figured it wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Yes with a second bet that I will tell you now. You will have to go 3 days without anything related Quidditch. You do or touch anything Quidditch related and I will shave off all your precious hair. If not, you earn a second date, or first depending on how things go. Just remember, I never kiss on the first date." I told him, and then I grabbed a Mango from the counter, a knife and went to my room, his mouth open like he was trying to swallow flies.

**James**

She doesn't kiss till the second date? What kind of girl doesn't do that, even with me? I had to think about it for a minute, and then I went upstairs and knocked on her door very quietly.

"Come in." Her voice floated through the door and pushed the mahogany open. The mango was floating next to her bed, the knife magically cutting off pieces when she wanted one. She was working a report for some class. "It's you."

"Who were you expecting?" I asked wondering why she'd make a comment like that.

"No idea." Lily shrugged and waved to her desk chair. "You wanted something? Go ahead sit; I didn't put glue on the chair."

"About your bet series, anymore planned out than that?" I sat down in the chair gingerly.

"No, I'm wondering if you're even going to get past the second one." Lily commented taking another Mango piece.

"Why don't you raise it to a week then?" I suggested; why I have no idea. 3 days would be hard enough.

"Why don't I?"

"Do it then." _Why in the world am I testing her? I'm even torturing myself!_

"Okay, you agree to the bets then? Both of them, the second one changed to a week?" Lily asked me holding out her hand.

"Deal. No flirting starting tomorrow." I reached out and shook her hand.

**The Next Day…**

**Severus**

Lily took my hand in hers and I nearly fainted.

"Come on Sev, you said you'd study with me." Lily told me and I smiled hurrying to walk beside her, she put her arm around my shoulders. "I'm glad we're friends again."

"I am too Lils." I said looking into her electric green eyes.

"I'm going to give you the password to the head common room, just come in anytime. No one will mind." Lily told me and my mind flickering thinking, James will mind. That didn't change anything though; it was just a bonus that I could get back at him.

"Okay." I replied not sure what else to say.

"Jily." Lily said to the portrait and it swung open. "The portrait is love sick and likes to use the heads names to make couple passwords."

"Oh." I whispered not sure how to respond, though I did see Lily roll her eyes. I smiled at her.

"Okay, just spread out on the couch. Want anything to eat?" Lily asked heading over to the fridge inside the dorm.

"What do you got?" I reply sitting down on the couch and taking a couple books out of my bag.

"Mostly fruit, we have bread." Lily laughed holding up the bag of moldy bread before tossing me an apple. I caught it laughing with her, her laugh was so beautiful.

"Okay," Lily sat down putting the pear stem in her mouth, "what shall we work on?"

I held up my History of Magic book and she pulled her own out with a quill and parchment. We worked quietly for a few minutes then Lily started laughing.

"What?" I asked her curious as to what she was laughing at.

"I was just re-reading what I wrote and I totally messed up." Lily was laughing really hard.

"What did you write?"

"Witch burning in the eighteenth century was really funny and pointless because people would put pear stems in their mouths and it would deflect the flame." I joined Lily in her laughter. "Sev, I think I've lost it."

Lily put her head on my shoulder still laughing, I was too but a tingling sensation was traveling all through my body from her touch. Just then James came in ducking through the portrait hole.

"Hey Lily, have you-" James paused when he saw me sitting there with Lily's head on my shoulder. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"For your information I invited him to do homework with me. Do you think I need a new piece of parchment Sev?" Lily replied turning back to me.

"Unless you want Professor Bins to read about a pear in people's mouths then you do." I replied still chuckling. "Lils can I ask you something?"

"Yeah Sev, you don't even need to ask to ask a question. You know I think I have lost my mind." Lily replied reaching into her bag for another piece of parchment, quill between her teeth.

"I was wondering, since tomorrow is Saturday, if you'd like to go on a date with me to Hogsmead." I said really quietly, maybe she wouldn't hear. In a silent room though, anything quiet would carry pretty far. Like on a silent Quidditch pitch.

"Sev, I'd love to!" Lily replied making my heart putter harder and James made a disgruntled noise in the fridge, there was a loud bang as he hit his head on the roof of the fridge, then he stepped out yelling, "What?" while rubbing his head where he's whacked it.

"Care to say something James?" Lily smirked at him, which had me wondering what was going on there.

"No." James squelched out, and then he grabbed a banana and went upstairs to his dorm.

"What was that about?" I ask Lily who was holding back a laugh.

"I made a bet that he couldn't flirt with me or ask me out, or do anything remotely romantic, or talk about me romantically with anyone for a whole week and I'd go out with him; on one date only. The funniest part was when I told him that I don't kiss on first dates." Lily said returning to her parchment, my face fell a little, but no matter. I had a date with Lily before James did and that gave me a positive starting line. It just depended on who could run faster when given the baton.

* * *

**Just wanted to remind you all to tell me what you think. I tried to make this one longer and things are starting to heat up. Lily acts like I do with my guy friends, so she's really fun to write about, even from a boys point of view. Please tell me what you think! ~May Reach**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I basically own nothing of this story. I own the plot line and any characters that are not J.K.R property, she owns all the Harry Potter related anything. (Characters, places, etc.)

**I suddenly had an idea and had to write it. I was planning on doing only maybe one chapter a day, but I got two for you today. Enjoy! ~May Reach**

Chapter 4

**James**

_That- that imbecile! He was sitting on the couch; I will never ever sit on that couch again! How could he that- that git! Lily even had the nerve, how could she after what he said- he was going to pay for that move._ I punched the wall and then the pain shot through my arm. I hopped around shaking my hand gasping in pain. _Idiot!_ I thought to myself putting my hand in my mouth and walking down stairs to get some ice from the freezer.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked when I walked in sucking my hand.

"I think he hasn't gotten over the thumb sucking yet." Severus mumbled and I glared at him.

"Just hurt my hand, I'm getting some ice then I'll be out of your way." I told the two chummy people sitting on the couch.

"Let me see." Lily said compassionately standing up and walking over to me. I held my hand out to her since I figured I didn't really have a choice. "It looks like you punched something!"

"Maybe I did." I grumbled as she walked to the freezer, pulling out the ice tray.

"What did you punch and why?" Lily sighed pulling out a towel and wrapping a handful of ice up in it before sealing it with spello-tape.

"The wall and I can't say." I leaned up against the counter taking the ice-towel-pack from her hand.

"Ah the bet," She giggled that infuriatingly cute giggle of hers that made me want to say something that would lose the bet, "I should make this harder for you."

Lily flashed me a charming smile, flicking her hair which smelled of Strawberries and Flowers, then giggled sitting back on the couch.

"Where were we Sev?" She asked flirtatiously and I left the room like I was in the Indies 500. I didn't know what that actually was but I had heard Lily talk about it a lot.

I heard the pair of them laughing even through the sturdy mahogany wood that was now shut over the giant whole in my wall; it is normally called a door. I kicked a hole in my wardrobe then immediately regretted it because I heard a tearing and knew that one of my pictures of Lily had torn. Without looking side I whispered, "Reparo." To the wardrobe and it fixed itself. Looking at those pictures would go against the bet. It sucked, this week would be torture, and next week maybe even more. Yesterday I had stared at those pictures for 3 hours straight trying to make it so I could endure the week.

Finally unable to bear their purposely raised voices I left and went to find Sirius. Maybe he could cheer me up. No such luck, the minute I told him about the impossible bet he was laughing so hard he was incomprehensible. I tried Remus next but he gave me a look that plainly said I got myself into it before going back to his stupid book. I figured there was no harm in telling Peter, so I found him playing Wizard Chess with himself in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Well you did get yourself into this." Was Peter's oh-so-helpful response.

"As if I don't already know that!" I exclaimed loudly throwing my hands in the air and the whole common room looked at me.

"I don't know what to do to help you then." Peter re-arranged the board back to the starting position. "Care to join me for a game?"

"Might as well, it might get my mind off her." I sat down in the chair across from Peter.

**Lily**

I was trying to decide whether or not I regretted my decision to accompany Severus on a date the next day when I woke up. Yesterday I had done it partially out of spite against James, hoping that he would lose the bet. One date wouldn't be all that bad, but then it lead into him wanting a second date and that would mean more bets. I couldn't think of anything else to bet against him though. The only loves in his life were me (I shuddered to think of such a thing), Quidditch, and his hair. I had included his hair in the Quidditch one and I couldn't see how I could make a bet with his hair. Unless I didn't allow him to touch it for a week, which would make it horrible and ratty; that was a tempting one though.

I showered then pulled on a light pink blouse that actually went quite well with my hair, its sleeves off my shoulders baring that skin and my bra straps. Blue jeans and my favorite pair of sneakers, I once told my neighbor Collette that I liked those jeans for a specific reason. They make me look Sexy. When I exited the bathroom, James was there waiting for his turn. His jaw dropped immediately and I did a teasing spin wishing he's slip up. He shut his jaw rather tightly and marched past me into the bathroom slightly fuming. He was taking this one date thing pretty seriously.

I grabbed my purse which had my random Muggle artifacts in it, it was a light lavender and soft leather. It swung on my shoulder for a moment while I checked my appearance in the full length mirror in my room. I pulled out my lip gloss and touched it up a bit before smacking my lips together and rushing down stairs grabbing a banana, trying not to smear my lip gloss.

Sev had told me that he was going to treat me to breakfast in Hogsmeade, he was standing by the entrance doors and he had about the same reaction as James, except his jaw didn't drop quite as far.

"Morning Sev!" I said cheerfully dancing up to him.

"Morning Lils." He gave me a smile and I laughed taking the elbow Severus extended towards me.

Filch, his young face scowling at us, short hair cropped tightly to his head double checked our names on the list. I rolled my eyes secretly at Sev and as we walked down the gravel path we were laughing.

"So Sev, where are you taking me?" I asked curiously, looking at his pale face, his black eyes wouldn't meet mine.

"It's sort of a secret." Sev mumbled and he turned a shade of pink that made him look just a little healthier.

"Okay." I smiled happily, we continued walking in silence for a while, and we already knew so much about each other we didn't know what to ask.

When we reached Hogsmeade my stomach started growling and I blushed furiously.

"Lils, you need to tell your stomach to settle down, we're almost there." Severus joked with me and I couldn't help but laugh also.

"Your parents stop fighting any?" I asked him thinking of the question that I had continuously asked him before going to Hogwarts.

"No." He replied sadly and I didn't know what else to talk about, apparently he didn't either. "We're here."

Severus stopped in front of a pink building and I glanced up at the shop name. Madam Puddifoot's. It was my turn to have my jaw dropped; I never would've thought that Sev had a mind to even go in there; him being a Slytherin and all.

**Don't forget to leave a review, I love hearing from you all. Here is a couple of replies to some of my reviews too.**

**trinigyal123: We'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

**Pepperoni Zebra: here you go. lol**

**Willowcloud: thank you so much! That part was fun to write, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I do enjoy writing the Snape/Lily moments though. They're quite entertaining!**

**MissCHSparkles and trinigyal123: I hope I answered your comments in the last chapter at the beginning author notes.**

**Keep those review coming! Thanks so much guys! ~May Reach**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing of this story. I own the plot line and any characters that are not J.K.R property, she owns all the Harry Potter related anything. (Characters, places, etc.)**

**Like I promised I'm going to try and get one of these out a day. I loved writing this and man, I can't wait for you all to read it! Don't forget to review! ~May Reach**

Chapter 5

**James**

At breakfast Lily and Severus never showed. I kept glaring at my porridge and I think Remus was about to check my temperature because my face was so red.

"What did that oatmeal ever do to you?" Sirius asked me trying to joke.

"Shove off Padfoot." I growled.

"Prongs, are you okay? Are you sick?" Remus asked placing a kind hand on my shoulder.

"No. I'm not sick either, I want to kill him. I want to strangle the life out of him and then drown him in the black lake before ripping him limb from limb and feeding him to the Giant Squid; he's going to get it." I yelled and the whole Great Hall turned to stare at me.

"James, what's going on?" Remus sighed setting his fork down and turning to face me fully.

"I can't tell you or I'll lose the bet." I mumbled pushing the oatmeal away and lighting the mint in it on fire with my wand.

"Then how about you show us?" Peter piped up and I stood nodding, I walked toward the doors and they were all still sitting there.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked and the group stood up following me out into the warm autumn air. We all walked down into Hogsmeade and my friends gave each other a look behind my back. I figured they were thinking that I had officially lost it.

On the way down I checked every store front hoping I might spot them in one of the stores. We were at the end of Hogsmeade and Sirius had started a game of "punch Peter until Remus gets tired of his squealing" when I finally spotted them.

"That's why!" I pointed my finger accusingly through the window.

"Hey is that Snivellus with the third love of your life?" Sirius asked pressing his face against the window to Madam Puddifoot's.

"Third?" Remus raised his left eyebrow at Sirius.

"Yeah his first is his hair," Sirius dodged my punch, "the second is Quidditch."

"Yes that is by the way." Peter told them goggling at Lily and Severus laughing in the shop.

"Hm, so the girl you've been chasing for seven years goes out with the guy who called her a, you-know-what?"

Sirius started laughing and I tackled him to the ground. Remus pulled me off him just in time, but at that moment I saw Lily bend over the table to whisper something in Severus' ear. He laughed then his hand twitched and his fingers touched her, Lily looked down shocked, I expected her to push them away but instead she smiled. My rage got the better of me and every glass window along Hogsmeade exploded outward, leaving us the only ones in the street and Remus holding me back by grabbing me around the waist. Sirius jumped up to help defend me and Peter slipped around the side of the building before turning into a rat and scampering back up towards Hogwarts. Coward.

"James?" Lily asked standing up her face completely red with rage. This was not going well for me.

**Severus**

Lily and I had been talking for quite a while and she didn't seem to be tiring of it once we got on the subject of school. Without school I think it would be the dullest silence ever, well not dull because it would be with Lily. All the feelings confused me sometimes, but just listening to Lily was amazing.

"Hey Sev, I'm going to tell you a secret." Lily said then she leaned over towards my ear and I noticed Potter and his friends outside the shop. Remus was pulling James off of Sirius and he looked in right as Lily whispered: "You're the truest friend I've ever had."

Lily sat back down and I smiled giving her a laugh and whispering back: "Right back at you." She started laughing with me and I took a chance by touching the tips of her fingers with mine. When we were younger we held hands a lot, but things had changed majorly since then.

Then came the explosion. Glass shattered outward and a wave of heat whipped through the shop. I heard glass shatter all the way through the city. A red faced James Potter stood outside glaring at the pair of us. Sirius stepped in front of him, Pettigrew disappeared completely. Lily stood up in a rage and said only one word.

"James?"

When we were back at the castle, Lily started yelling at James.

"How could you?"

"Lily, I didn't mean to, it's just that-" he broke off unable to continue if he wanted a date with Lily.

"You ruined my date!" Lily was close to tears and she stormed into the common room.

"How dare you?" James turned towards me, his face brick red.

"I did nothing at all; it was your entire fault." I hissed back at him.

"It was not! Stupefy!" He cried out pulling his wand, I blocked it with a silent spell. Then we began our heated duel out in the corridor.

"Oh and just so you know-" Lily was saying as she came out of the common room, then she saw what we were doing and ran forward.

"Stop it!" She yelled jumping in front of me just as James sent a stunning spell, he didn't have time to change it, and it was pure chance that she was hit. Though she did jump in front without any protection. Lily flew over the banister knocked unconscious and she was falling to her doom several stories below.

"Lily!" We both cried out at the same time running to the banister. James was the first to take action he yelled out a spell to her falling body.

"Arresto Momento!" Lily's fall slowed and I thought she landed safely. James and I raced down the stairs to where Lily had landed.

"Lily, please, please be okay!" I muttered under my breath.

"Oh no." James suddenly stopped just ahead of me as he reached her. There was blood pooling around her limp form.

* * *

**Yes a Cliff Hanger, I figured it was as good of a place to end as any. I felt like torturing you all a bit. I might update again today if I have time. For now I have to clean my room, then I'll try and write more. If I get 5 reviews I'll clean faster! Please do review though, it makes me happy to know that you guys care. Thanks! ~May Reach**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing of this story. I own the plot line and any characters that are not J.K.R property, she owns all the Harry Potter related anything. (Characters, places, etc.)**

**So I was bumming around on Fanfiction done cleaning my room as I saw fit. I felt like torturing you lot until I got a decent amount of reviews because I was deciding how to write the next chapter. Then I refreshed the page suddenly because I had been on it for quite a while and I started laughing. It was the good kind of laughing! I suddenly had tons of reviews, (double what I had before) and I was doing a weird kind of Happy Dance. My favorite review I will post in my bottom A/N. Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are all awesome and I'm glad you love my story. Without further delay, here is that much waited chapter I promised you. ~May Reach**

Chapter 6

**James**

I was sitting in the Hospital Wing looking at the close curtains. Severus was sitting on the opposite side of the room staring at the same place I was. It was obvious that we were both worried and I figured that the pair of us would get detention for it. Remus was standing behind me for support, my mind slipped back to what had happened after I froze on the staircase.

"_Well help me you buffoon!" Severus had yelled at me running past me to Lily's body._

"_We can't move her; it'll only make the situation worse!" I told him as the blood began to run in rivulets over the marble floor._

"_Well then what do you suggest we do? The situation is pretty bad as it is!" His cloak was starting to soak up the blood pooling around him._

"_I don't know! I don't have any better ideas than you do and that's saying something!" I yelled upset that this was my fault._

_Just then Remus came down the stairs and saw both of us standing there. He didn't notice Lily or the blood but the minute he did his wand was out and a stretcher was floating in mid air._

"_You have got to teach me that spell." I heard Severus mutter. "Come on Potter we haven't got all day you know!"_

_I bent over Lily and helped Severus lift her onto the stretcher. Remus flicked his wand and the stretcher levitated itself up the stairs just in front of him. When we entered the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey came running over looking quite scared taking over the wand work and immediately she and Lily disappeared behind the annoying green curtains._

"_I'll go find someone to clean up the blood and send a message to the Headmaster, if he doesn't already know." Remus told me patting my shoulder. "I'll be right back, I might grab Padfoot and Wormtail on the way back."_

_He hadn't. Remus had come back to the Hospital Wing alone, he had been yelled at by Filch for telling him about the blood, but that was the only thing he would tell me. I sat dumbfounded that I could've done anything so grievous to Lily just because I was jealous. If she wanted to be with Severus, it was better seeing her happy than any other pain I would endure._

I rubbed my eyes, it had been a whole hour since the incident and Madam Pomfrey was still behind the curtains. Remus had gone to grab a chair since he's been standing for quite a while, and Severus sat unblinking staring at the curtains still.

"Do you need anything to eat?" Said a calm collected voice behind me, I knew it wasn't Remus because he had sat down beside me moments before. I turned around to look into the face of Albus Dumbledore.

"No sir." I replied, even though my stomach was growling lightly, I would rather die than face Lily when she came back from the mess I had put her in.

"Surely you need something to eat."

Professor Dumbledore snapped his fingers and a rather small House Elf appeared with a tray of food. Remus reached out and took a couple of things, he convinced me to at least something. The Elf carried the tray over to Severus who didn't take his eyes off the closed curtains. Dumbledore waved to one of the vacant beds and the little Elf placed the tray there before disappearing back into the kitchens with a loud, "Crack!"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape, may I speak to each of you privately in the hall please." He said softly, no doubt as to what he said though, the pair of us walked out of the Hospital Wing wondering if we were going to miss anything important. Each knowing that we were in serious trouble.

"May I ask what happened?"

"Sir," Severus stepped forward, "it was all Potter's fault see."

Then Severus launched into what had happened, I didn't say a word. It was best if I did take all the punishment. At the end of Severus' tale he turned towards me, I didn't look up, just expected him to punish me.

"What is your side of the story Mr. Potter?" He asked politely and I decided to tell him what I saw it as.

"I was jealous of Lily going out on a date with Severus when I had repeatedly asked her for 7 years, well almost 7 years. I took my friends to Hogsmeade to show them what was going on because Lily and I have this bet so that I can get one date with her. I got a little over upset about their actions toward one another and exploded all the glass in Hogsmeade.

Then Lily became mad at me for ruining her date and she was nearly in tears when she went into the common room. I turned my anger on Severus because he was the one that had started my feelings of rage and jealousy. He blamed me and even though I knew it was my fault I didn't want him to get the better of me. I was the first to cast a spell and start a duel.

Lily came out right in the middle of the battle and she stepped in front of Severus just as I cast a spell. It hit her full on and she was shot over the banister. I was so scared, Severus and I ran to the banister and I cried out the slowing and soft landing spell hoping it would help spare her. Then once we saw where she landed Severus and I booked it down the grand staircase. Then I froze because I had done that to Lily and Severus was smarter than me by trying to actually do something to help her.

It was lucky Remus came along when he did or I don't think she would've made it. It was my entire fault Professor; I take all the blame for her condition." I hung my head in shame trying not to look at Severus' smirking face.

"I do not only blame you Mr. Potter. Miss Evans would not have had a reason to protect Mr. Snape if Mr. Snape had not retaliated against you. You are both to blame for her condition and you Mr. Potter showed compassion in worrying about her safety upon landing; Mr. Snape also showed compassion for trying to find a way to save her life." Professor Dumbledore told the pair of us and my head snapped up.

"Fifty points will be taken away from each of your respective houses for dueling; ten points will be given for your compassion towards another student. Five points will be taken from you Mr. Snape for not taking any of the blame upon yourself. Fifty points shall be awarded to Miss Evans for taking disciplinary actions toward fellow students, even if they are head boy; fifteen points to Mr. Lupin, for quick thinking on his part in the sight of an emergency. Are we understood that should something like this happen again, the pair of you face a detention or possible expulsion depending on how the situation is seen?" The pair of us nodded. "Then I see fit that the pair of you shake hands in mutual agreement."

I turned to Severus and stuck out my hand, I would be the first to be the good guy here. His black eyes met my hazel ones, which had chosen to be a stormy blue-gray today and we tried to squeeze the others fingers off.

"Good, now I believe that Madam Pomfrey almost has her verdict on Miss Evans, I'm sure the both of you want to be in there for that moment." Professor Dumbledore turned and headed down the stairs, no doubt heading back to his office.

Severus and I pushed our way through the Hospital Wing doors.

**Remus**

I sat watching the curtains in James and Severus' stead. I could hear the faint voices of them talking outside the door. I concentrated on the curtains, just as curious about Lily's condition as the pair of feuding twitter-pated boys. Suddenly both of them came rushing in through the door, giving each other one last glare before returning to their respective chairs.

"What happened?" I asked James as he returned to a dead pan stare at the curtains.

"Points were taken away, no other disciplinary action, you were awarded fifteen points for your wit and fifty points went to Lily for her bravery in trying to end our duel." James said slumping in his chair.

"How many did you lose Prongs?" I asked him looking over a glum faced Severus.

"Forty, originally fifty, but I earned ten back for showing compassion towards Lily before she hit the ground really hard." He replied shrugging.

"How many did Severus lose?" I asked to be polite because I figured that he was listening from clear across the room.

"Forty-five, originally fifty-five, but he got ten back for the same reason, just at a different time. He lost that additional five because he didn't take any blame for doing this to Lily." James snorted. "I wouldn't have blamed him, in fact I tried to take all the blame on me, but Professor Dumbledore saw fit to take more away from him."

"Did he now?" I asked in shock. "Yet you tried to take the blame. You must really love Lily."

"You know I do Moony, it's just that if anything happened to her, or I lost her, I would never be happy again. I'd rather her marry that git of a Slytherin than die or be seriously injured. I want her to be happy, whether I am or not." James sighed.

"That's what they call true love you know, wanting someone to be happy over themselves." I told him and Madam Pomfrey pushed back the green curtains. All three of us sat bolt up-right; it was time for the verdict on Lily.

* * *

**Yes a second cliff hanger. I'll try and update tomorrow, but tomorrow will be a little more difficult seeing as it's Saturday. I'll really try for you all, I'll even try to type it up before the hour is over with. I'm trying to decide what to put in exactly, I have a couple of ideas but it's the point of getting the story to flow there. Thanks for your support and I'm going to respond to a couple of my favorite reviews.**

**trinigyal123: I would like to give you a hint, since you really want to know I don't want to give too much away. Up at the top where it has the summary it has a whole bunch of other stuff about the story. Read through that and I hope it will give you an answer. Like I said I don't want to give too much away. ;)**

**The the anonymous reviewer that went by "Me", your review was so hilarious that I'm going to put it here since I really have no way to reply but say, hope you enjoyed the above chapter. **

**Me 6/15/12 . chapter 6**

**I love reading this! It's great. Clean faster.**

**Thank you "Me"!**

**xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: Thank you so much for your support! Your stories were great and they made me smile, I'm glad you took the time to read mine. For anyone else reading this, you should go read their stories, they are good and highly recommended.**

**Thanks so much to you all and I will try to get the next chapter done for all you who are anxiously waiting. =) ~May Reach**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing of this story. I own the plot line and any characters that are not J.K.R property, she owns all the Harry Potter related anything. (Characters, places, etc.)**

**I always found Remus as an interesting character and I discovered that I like writing from his POV as well as about his attitude from other characters. I thought this was a good ending that wouldn't leave you on a cliff hanger, if it does I sincerely apologize. This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, but the last one had so much more to go into it. Anyway, I love whoever "Me" is because they keep reviewing and their reviews make me smile. I'll really try and post tomorrow, but because I have had two posts in one day the last two days try and forgive me. I know I'll definitely update on Sunday. Thank you for your time, you can now read the chapter that will hopefully not leave you on a Cliff-hanger ending. Lots of Love! ~May Reach**

Chapter 7

**Remus**

We all stared at Madam Pomfrey expectantly. She looked around at the gathered group a grim look on her face.

"Honestly boys, I've healed you up enough times, yet it seems as if you still doubt my powers as a healer. She's going to be fine, at least she'll live. I don't know how long she'll be out; it seems as if most of this blood that I heard about came from a wound on her back. It looks as if it was inflicted by a muggle knife over the summer. Would any of you have an idea as to how this happened?" She asked and I saw James' confused expression on his face and Severus had gone even whiter than his normal pallor.

"Her sister, Madam Pomfrey, is a muggle and I would guess that she was somehow trying to destroy her sisters' powers. It scares her you see." Severus said to us and James looked a little shocked, why, there could be several reasons easily.

"Well, the skin was still weak and split easily. I've healed that up quite nicely, though there still maybe a scar inflicted because of the original affliction. She has lost a major amount of blood, she has a deep concussion. I suggest not trying to move her." Madam Pomfrey explained and then she went into her office probably to inform Professor Dumbledore of the news.

The three of us stood and walked around the curtains to look at Lily's still form. James was holding his breath and his eyes were turning red. I gave him a side hug, trying to comfort him the best I could. She was breathing calmly and when she rolled over she muttered a word that none of us could make out. Even Severus had no idea what she'd said.

"I didn't know she had a sister." James told Severus turning towards him.

"You obviously don't listen very well. All the years I've known her she's wished that her older sister could come to Hogwarts with her. Apparently Dumbledore turned her down when she sent a letter to him hoping that she might be accepted into Hogwarts too. Ever since she's called Lily a freak and has hated her guts." Severus paused for a moment. "I never thought she'd stoop as low to actually cut the magic out of Lily though. It must've been painful for Lily to endure."

"No kidding." I whispered.

"I underestimated you Severus." James said suddenly and Severus and I looked at him. "Well, all these years you've cared about Lily and you were able to see her real pain because you were there for her in her younger years. When she dumped you as a friend in our 5th year, it tore you up just as much as it did her. She no longer had someone to protect her from her sister or from anyone who wished to harm her."

"Wow Potter, I'm impressed, you actually do know how to feel." Severus smirked and James just shrugged taking the insult without returning one. "Are you still going to go through with the bet?"

Severus sounded almost hopeful, but James nodded ending that.

"I still think I have a fair chance. You've opened my eyes Severus, I was chasing after Lily because of her kindness and beauty when I should've been there as a real friend and listened instead of just chasing after my own hopeless dreams." He explained to Severus who looked a little angry now.

"I can't believe I helped you! I'm going to win Lily and she's going to love me!" Severus snarled before walking to the doors.

"If you'll make her happy then I'll let you take her, but for now I'm going to fight." James whispered and there was no doubt that Severus heard, because he was suddenly shaking with rage.

"Sectumsempra!" Severus roared pointing his wand at James, who dropped his and opened his arms taking the spell full on. Severus ran for it and I yelled for Madam Pomfrey to come quick, James was losing consciousness.

"I do love her." James whispered before he lost total consciousness.

**Lily**

I woke up, my eye sight was a little hazy, and so I closed my eyes blinking several times. When I looked up again I was staring into the Hazel eyes of James Potter. Today his eyes couldn't decide which color to be so they had chosen a gray-green color. Not exactly pretty.

"How long have I been out?" I asked him and he grinned down at me, his shaggy hair as messy as ever.

"Three days." He responded and I tried to sit up but Madam Pomfrey pushed me back down.

"You've had a terrible fall; do not try to sit up immediately dear." She told me so I obeyed still looking up into James' eyes.

"How long have you been here?" I asked wondering if anyone else had been into see me.

"Three days." He gave me a sheepish grin.

"You've stayed by my side for three straight days without going to any of your classes?" I was mad at him for taking his education so lightly, but at the same time I was glad he had stayed. _What was I thinking?_

"Not so fast pre- Lily." He caught himself; apparently the bet still had two more days to keep going on the bet. "I didn't come out of this battle unharmed either you know."

"What?" I asked, now really confused.

"Your oh-so-beloved Severus Snape attacked me with Sectumsempra and I have been in here under my own injury. I'm being ejected tomorrow though." James gave me a grin and I just looked at him.

"Sev would never do that!" I defended.

"Lily, I would never lie to you right?" Remus asked from the base of James' bed, I only just noticed him. I shook my head 'no' then placed a hand to my head. It hurt. "I saw him do it myself. Madam Pomfrey can vouch."

"It's true; I had to heal up this boy here for the hundredth time. He just woke up last night and the first question out of his mouth was whether you were okay or not." Madam Pomfrey told me and I blushed lightly, though why I had no idea. James had gotten me into this mess in the first place.

"Did you know you like to whisper James name in your sleep?" Remus asked turning a page in his book.

"What?" I ask a little shrilly and a jolt of pain went through my head.

"Come now, don't upset the poor girl!" Madam Pomfrey scolded and she touched my head with a cold wash rag.

"Don't worry, he mutters yours likewise." Remus smiled. The last thing I heard before I became unconscious again was Madam Pomfrey telling Remus to get out because he was upsetting her patients. Plus the last thing I saw was James on the floor because he had unsuccessfully tried to tackle punch Remus for saying such a thing.

* * *

**See that wasn't a bad ending. Haha, so glad to have my fans out there, you're all wonderful. Well, I'll go write an see what I can do with this story. I think I'll work on my other one though. Please go check it out! It's called "Misspelled Love". Thanks so much to you all! ~May Reach**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing of this story. I own the plot line and any characters that are not J.K.R property, she owns all the Harry Potter related anything. (Characters, places, etc.)**

**I guess I'm sort of mean to you guys, because I actually finished this last night, I didn't upload it because I didn't have time. It might be a little boring but I'm covering time in this chapter. James and Sirius are sarcastic characters and they are just as fun to write from or about as Remus. Peter is sort of a dull character, though I'll try to do some of him later. Don't forget to Review! This story is really going better than I thought! ~May Reach**

Chapter 8

**James**

I walked into the Gryffindor Common Room the next day to find Sirius and Peter caught up in a high concentration game of chess. Remus was reading a book, or watching the match, I couldn't tell which.

"Do not interrupt me." Sirius said seriously holding up his hand. He waved for Peter to go and I opened my mouth but Peter cut me off.

"Check Mate!"

"Dang it!" Sirius flipped the chess board in anger and I heard the pieces squeal as they flew across the room.

"I love how much people missed me." I mutter and Remus smiled behind his book.

"Who said I didn't miss you?" Sirius turned towards me and Peter went on a hunt for the chess pieces.

"The hello I get when I haven't been here for three days is 'Don't interrupt me' and you never visited me once." I pointed out to him.

"I didn't see the point in going just to talk to an 'unconscious' person." Sirius shrugged.

"I was awake all yesterday!" I raised my voice waving my arms at him.

"I didn't see the point in talking to a 'conscious' person either."

"That's it." I said standing up and tackling Sirius and we rolled around on the common room floor.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Remus told me turning the page in his book.

"By the way why didn't you come visit me Wormtail?" I ask Peter who was reaching under the couch for one of the missing pieces; I had Sirius pinned under me so I took the chance to look at him.

"He was holed up in a chess tournament. That was the final match and he won, apparently Peter is the king of chess." Sirius replied for him flipping me onto my back and making me grunt in pain.

"If I'd been here he wouldn't have won." I slid out from between my teeth and Sirius suddenly jumped off me.

"Then why don't we play a game?" Peter asked smiling down at me, apparently he's found all the pieces.

Two hours later we were still going on our match. The common room was deathly quiet as they watched our match. I was getting bored of chess, but tried not to break my concentration, worried that if I lost it even for a minute I'd lose. This had to be the longest chess game I'd ever played.

Peter made a move and I looked at the board carefully. No one was taking a breath and I planned my next move which would win the game.

"Knight to E4," I told the little piece and he knocked the other piece to the side, "Check Mate."

"What? No!" Peter screamed in agony and fell the floor. Sirius started laughing his laugh which reminded me of a dogs bark, no wonder; he clapped me on the shoulder.

"Never seen a game of chess that intense before." Remus said flipping another page in his book.

"How do you know? You read three chapters while we were sitting here." Sirius told him.

"I am great at multi-tasking." Remus replied and placed the book mark in his book before standing and stretching. The common room was returning to its normal activity.

"Did you hear about what Professor Castell has planned for the school?" Sirius suddenly mentioned as the thought popped into his head. Just like a dog, sometimes I think he took his Animagus a little too seriously. That or he was already like that I just didn't notice till our fifth year.

"Nope." I said proudly remembering how I had stood up to Severus.

"Talent show this weekend apparently Muggles have them all the time so we in turn get to have one ourselves." Remus explained trying to get Peter off the floor.

"Sweet, I know what song I'm singing already." I smiled.

"Apparently the top three acts will do a second performance, so if you have confidence in your singing voice, practice two songs." Remus told me before dragging a pouting Peter up to the Dormitories.

**Lily**

James came into visit me later on after he got released. I couldn't really expect him to hang around, besides Madam Pomfrey had shoved him out the door. He was smiling and my heart fluttered, why I had no idea, it was his fault I was injured!

"Hey Lily." It must be really hard not to flirt with me, and then I remembered, tomorrow was his last day. He had to be excited. I personally don't think that the days we were unconscious counted, but I didn't say anything. I had no explanation to why I didn't say anything either.

"Hey." I replied wiggling up into a sitting position.

"I just wanted to tell you about what's happening this weekend." Was he talking about our date? If he is I've won the bet. "Professor Dumbledore has arranged for a talent show, it's a thing the Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Castell came up with."

"Really?" I asked excited.

"Yeah, I just thought you might want to know. Plus the top three acts get to sing a sort of encore." James explained and Severus walked in through the door. He stopped dead when he spotted James.

"What's he doing here? I thought he got released today." Severus said folding his arms and standing his ground.

"I guess I had better go." James started to stand up but I grabbed his wrist.

"Stay, please?" I begged, I wasn't even sure why, but he sat back down on the bed. Sev's face looked horrified. "What do you want Sev?"

I pressed my hand to my forehead to clear the pain for a second.

"I was coming to check on you, but it appears you already have company." Severus told me coolly.

"Sev, come sit, Potter's not going to bite you. Right James?" I asked him giving him a look; he barked in reply, I giggled.

"How are you?" He asked sitting on the very end of the bed that James was sitting on.

"Good, but why'd you do it Sev?" I asked him and he turned away sheepishly.

"He was being particularly annoying." Sev replied not looking at me.

"Isn't he always?" I teased and James glowered at me.

"Out!" Madam Pomfrey said from her office door.

"Both of you out, you only bring me more trouble." Both left and I was now incredibly alone, no one was here that I could really talk to.

* * *

**Like I said, this one is just covering time. Next time will be the talent show, I've already got the songs picked out so I hope you like them. Please Review! I appreciate it! Thanks! ~May Reach**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing of this story. I own the plot line and any characters that are not J.K.R property, she owns all the Harry Potter related anything. (Characters, places, etc.)**

**Yeah I know this is all in James POV, so pretty boring. Yay for all this romantic stuff. You should be glad, I got two sections up for you today! Part-ay right? The lyric links and song names and stuff are in the bottom A/N, so if you want to listen to the song go to the bottom and you can listen to it so you know what they sang. Tomorrow you get juicy stuff! Tell me what you think! Looks are also deceiving, this may seem like a extra long chapter but it's because of the lyrics. Review! ~May Reach**

Chapter 9

**James**

Friday night I stood back stage waiting the moment that I would be called out to sing the song I had spent three days preparing. Lily had only been able to prepare for two days but I heard she'd prepared two acts. I didn't know what she was doing, but she was more toward the end of the show like me. I hadn't bothered telling Lily that I'd won the bet, I just kept going. It wasn't to terrible hard now. I figured I'd mention it to her after the show.

The stage went dark and walked on with my guitar. I was prepared and as the lights faded back in, I started to strum my guitar. A few of the girls in the crowd called out my name letting off girlish screams. I heard Sirius start laughing from the back of the hall and I began to sing the song I had wrote.

_Don't break my heart before I give it to you_

_Don't tell me no before I ask you to_

_Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on_

_There's too much to lose to be wrong_

And it feels like there's something here

_But I wanna see it before it disappears_

_And if there's something real between me and you_

_Well are we both open to_

_All these possibilities_

_So many little possibilities_

_Right in front of us_

_Close enough to touch_

_And far enough to have some time to see_

All these possibilities

_Oh these possibilities_

_Are written in the stars_

_We are who we are baby_

_And I can't help but think that possibly_

_There's possibility_

_Don't give me hope if there's nothing to this_

_Don't let me in if you're not there_

_What I'm feeling doesn't happen every day_

_So baby please play me fair_

And it feels like there's something more

_Than those crazy little crushes I've felt before_

_When you move in closer I can feel the rush_

_And now we're so close we can touch_

_All these possibilities_

_So many little possibilities_

_Right in front of us_

_Close enough to touch_

_And far enough to have some time to see_

_All these possibilities_

_Oh these possibilities_

_Are written in the stars_

_We are who we are baby_

_And I can't help but think that possibly_

_There's possibility_

The girls were really screaming now and a few guys were cat calling to tease me. I smiled and left the stage giving a wink to Lily; she rolled her eyes in my direction, but smiled. Then she walked up onto the stage after the next performer. Lily flicked her wand once and the hall was filled with upbeat music. Then her melodic voice floated out to the crowd.

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in color_

_And do the things I want_

You think you got the best of me

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_They told you I was moving on, over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_

_I'd come back swinging_

_You try to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_

_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_

_In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_(When I'm alone)_

After Lily exited the stage the whole Hall was cheering for her, I even saw Severus cheering a little. I gave Lily a dashing smile and congratulated her, she was flushed and I wondered if she was blushing or if the show had been too strenuous for her. She smiled back and Professor Dumbledore stood on the platform to announce the three finalists.

"Well, the votes unexpectedly came in a little early. I'm proud to present our third place winner, Devon Brown." He told the hall and I clapped politely, he was some Hufflepuff kid I'd never bothered to talk to. "Our second place winner is…" Dumbledore drew out the moment and everyone was leaning forward waiting. "James Potter!"

There was a loud roar and I was so shocked I didn't move until Lily shoved me on stage. I walked over and shook hands with the headmaster still in a daze. I wondered who won first place.

"First place, the moment you have all been waiting for." He paused dramatically and a few people started a drum roll on their thighs which picked up across the whole hall. He raised his hand for silence and announced: "Lily Evans!"

I cheered along with everyone else, Lily had won and her face was the happiest I had ever seen it.

"Now it is that moment where you will choose two finalists to perform a duet of sorts. Depending on whom you choose. They will each perform a second song or dance, for Mr. Brown, and you will vote on your two finalists. Mr. Brown."

Lily and I backed off stage, she was giddy with giggles and I couldn't help but chuckle at her. I re-entered the stage after Devon and began to sing the second song I had prepared on my guitar again.

_The trouble with girls is they're a mystery_

_Something about 'em puzzles me_

_Spent my whole life trying to figure out_

_Just what them girls are all about_

_The trouble with girls is they're so dang pretty_

_Everything about 'em does something to me_

_But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be_

_They smile, that smile_

_They bat those eyes_

_They steal you with "hello"_

_They kill you with "goodbye"_

_They hook you with one touch and you can't break free_

_Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me_

_They're sugar and spice and angel wings_

_And hell on wheels and tight blue jeans_

_A summer night, down by the lake_

_An old memory that you can't shake_

_They're hard to find, yet there's so many of 'em_

_The way that you hate, that you already love 'em_

_But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be_

_They smile, that smile_

_They bat those eyes_

_They steal you with "hello"_

_They kill you with "goodbye"_

_They hook you with one touch and you can't break free_

_Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me_

_The way they hold you out on the dance floor_

_The way they ride in the middle of your truck_

_The way they give you a kiss at the front door_

_Leave you wishing you could have gone up_

_And just as you walk away_

_You hear that sweet voice say…_

_Stay_

_They smile, that smile_

_They bat those eyes_

_They steal you with "hello"_

_They kill you with "goodbye"_

_They're the perfect drug and I can't break free_

_Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me_

I exited the stage and Lily took over from me trying not to smile at me. She had her tongue between her teeth, but as the lights came back on she flicked her wand and the music started on her song.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

Lily was smiling even though it was a sad song and she came to stand by me smirking. Dumbledore re-took the stage because the crowd was cheering again after our performances.

"The two who will be performing a duet is…" Dumbledore flicked an envelope from his cloak sleeve. He opened it carefully and pulled out the little card inside. "James Potter and Lily Evans!"

Lily screamed and jumped on me, she was squeezing me in a tight hug. I dragged her out onto the stage to all the cheering that was going on. The lights were blinding.

"I'll give them a moment to decide which song to sing." Dumbledore then left the stage.

"What muggle songs do you know?" She whispered and the crowd cheered on waiting for the lights to come back on.

"Do you know 'Good Girls Go Bad'?" I asked her, sincerely hoping she did.

"Yeah I love that song, don't go a day without listening to it." Lily replied with a smile.

"Perfect, you got the music in your wand?" I ask her curiously.

"Uh-duh!" She replied before flicking her wand, the music started and the lights came back on and I began to sing the first part of our duet.

_I make them good girls go_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad _

_Good girls go bad_

_I know your type_

_Your type_

_You're daddy's little girl _

_Just take a bite _

_One bite_

_Let me shake up your world _

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong _

_I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy_

_Till I drove her wild_

I make them good girls go bad

_I make them good girls go bad _

_You were hanging in the corner _

_With your five best friends _

_You heard that I was trouble _

_But you couldn't resist _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go _

_Good girls go bad , bad, bad_

_Good girls go bad, bad, bad_

_Good girls go bad_

Lily joined in on her chorus.

_I know your type_

_Your type_

_Boy, you're dangerous _

_Yeah, you're that guy _

_That guy_

_I'd be stupid to trust _

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong _

_You make me wanna lose control_

_She was so shy_

_Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I was hanging in the corner _

_With my five best friends _

_I heard that you were trouble _

_But I couldn't resist _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go _

_Good girls go bad, bad, bad_

_Good girls go bad, bad, bad_

_Good girls go bad_

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place_

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance _

_And he got away with the girls in the back _

_Acting like they're too hot to dance _

_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place _

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance _

_And he got away with the girls in the back _

_Acting like they're too hot to dance_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)_

_I make them good girls go_

_good girls go bad, yeah _

_Good girls go bad _

_I was hanging in the corner _

_With my five best friends _

_I thought that you were trouble _

_But I couldn't resist _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go _

_Good girls go bad, bad, bad_

_Good girls go bad, bad, bad_

_Good girls go bad_

Lily and I were laughing when were done and I slung my arm around her shoulder, she didn't protest just laughed harder.

"Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!" The crowd continued to cheer this one word and Professor Dumbledore asked us quietly:

"There's still time, you wouldn't mind doing another song would you?"

"Nope!" We replied at the same time and he walked back off and we turned to our crowd.

"We got one more for you all tonight!" I called out to the cheering crowd. Then Lily whispered to me:

"Do you know 'We Owned the Night'?" She said pulling on my shoulder to bring my ear closer to her height.

"Yeah." I whispered back, heart pounding from the close proximity.

"Then let's start." Lily flicked her wand again with a smile.

_Tell me have you ever wanted_

_Someone so much it hurts?_

_Your lips keep trying to speak_

_But you just can't find the words_

_Well I had this dream once;_

_I held it in my head_

Lily joined me and we sang together.

_She was the purest beauty_

_But not the common kind_

_She had a way about her_

_That made you feel alive_

_And for a moment_

_We made the world stand still_

_Yeah, we owned the night_

_You had me dim the lights;_

_You danced just like a child_

_The wine spilled on your dress_

_And all you did was smile_

_Yeah, it was perfect_

_I hold it in my mind_

_Yeah, we owned the night_

_Oh Yeah!_

_When the summer rolls around_

_And the sun starts sinking down_

_I still remember you_

_Oh, I remember you_

_And I wonder where you are_

_Are you looking at those same stars again?_

_Do you remember when?_

_We woke under a blanket_

_All tangled up in skin_

_Not knowing in that moment_

_We'd never speak again_

_But it was perfect;_

_I never will forget_

_When we owned the night_

_Yeah, we owned the night_

_Yeah!_

_Oh, woah-oh, oh,_

_Oh, woah-oh, oh,_

_Oh, woah-oh, oh,_

_Oh, woah-oh, oh,_

Lily and I were inches away from each other and she decided to whisper something to me.

"I'm going to count this as our date." She told me and I gave her a look.

"No way! I'm taking you out tomorrow." I smiled down at her and she laughed before moving away and going off stage, I quickly followed her, I chased her around the halls back to the dormitory before we separated into our separate dorms.

"Good-night Lily!" I yelled through the wooden door.

"Sleep tight James!" She replied before I heard the creak of her bed as she collapsed onto it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, like I said, it's mostly lyrics. If you have any ideas for their date tell me in the Reviews, it'd be greatly appreciated! I have my PM turned off so don't try to PM me. Here is the lyric stuff:**

**1. Possibilities by Freddie Stroma**

**Freddie Stroma played Cormac McClaggen in the Harry Potter movies if you recognize him that's why. Lyrics are from:**

**www. stlyrics lyrics/ acinderellastory onceuponasong/ possibilities. htm#. T90rzhfY- Sp**

**(No spaces)**

**2. Stronger by Kelly Clarkson**

**It fit what had happened to Lily in the last week or so, so she 'wrote' it to express her feelings. Lyrics from:**

**www. azlyrics lyrics/ kellyclarkson/ whatdoesntkillyoustronger. html**

**(No spaces)**

**3. The Trouble With Girls by Scotty McCreery**

**What can I say, I was raised on country and this song is so true! Lyrics from:**

**www. azlyrics lyrics/ scottymccreery/ thetroublewithgirls. html**

**(No spaces)**

**4. Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars**

**I'm a Taylor Swift girl and the song goes along with the time period. Lyrics from:**

**www. azlyrics lyrics/ taylorswift/ safesound. html**

**(No spaces)**

**5. Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester**

**I love this song and it was hilarious so I had to put it in between them. I modified the lyrics because the site I got them off of was incorrect (really, really incorrect) so here is where I got the basis:**

**www. moron. nl/ lyrics/ cobra-starship/ good-girls-go-bad-lyrics. html**

**(No spaces)**

**6. We Owned the Night by Lady Antebellum**

**This song is really good and always makes me smile, it reminds me of so many relationships, not necessarily James' and Lily's though. I added the ending to the lyrics because the site missed it at the end, but here is the site I got it from.**

**www. azlyrics lyrics/ ladyantebellum/ weownedthenight. html**

**(No spaces)**

**Please review, it means a lot to me! Thanks! ~May Reach**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing of this story. I own the plot line and any characters that are not J.K.R property, she owns all the Harry Potter related anything. (Characters, places, etc.)**

**Okay, here is part one of their date. I know it was supposed to be the full date, but I wanted to cut it off there. I'm doing a chapter of Misspelled Love before I go back to this one. Sorry, but at least you got lots of updates! I won't be on too much today, sorry, but I did what I could. Thanks to xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx for the start of the date idea, I came up with the rest and through in a couple twists. Hope you enjoy! ~May Reach**

Chapter 10

**Lily**

I rolled over in my bed and moaned; last night was long and hard. Then the memories of what had happened came back, it felt like a hangover. James had, I had acted like that with James? I sat bolt up-right, last night in front of the whole school I had acted as if I was in lo- that I had a cru- that I lik- it was just disgusting! Even my mind couldn't choke the words out.

"Hey Lily?" James voice wafted through the door.

"Yeah?" I answered gripping my head mussing my red hair.

"Good you're awake; Severus is out here sitting on the couch waiting for you. He wants to talk to you about something or other." I could hear the distaste in his voice.

"Tell him to go away." I mumbled stuffing the pillow over my face.

"Okay." He replied as if he was really going to do it.

"No, James, don't do it!" I jumped out of bed and ripped the door open only to come face to face with James and Severus, who had apparently come upstairs.

"Hey Lils." Sev said turning a shade of red and James just said:

"Woah!"

I looked down at my appearance; my pink pajama shirt had slid up baring my stomach and belly button. The black bottoms had always been loose, I had safety pinned two inches of the fabric over to make them tighter, though it had still slid a bit and was showing off my purple bikini underwear. I turned red and pulled the shirt down to cover it, having two guys stare at that is really quite awkward. James laughed at my reaction then walked into his bedroom to do who knows what.

"Good Morning Sev, how are you?" I asked, not really wanting him in my bed room.

"Uh, fine." He replied, I can't believe that Severus was actually blushing!

"Are you really going out on a date today, with him?" Sev pointed at the door to James' room and I heard a snort behind it. Go figure that James was listening to our conversation.

"Yes I am." I told him being vague and I went to shut the door but Severus stopped it with his hand.

"Technically he didn't win the bet!" Severus tried, but I glared at him.

"He did win, so I promised him a date!" I put my hands on my hips trying to look threatening.

"You were unconscious for three days and he was for two." Sev yelled at me.

"Whose fault do you think that was? You cursed him Sev, besides it takes a lot of control to keep yourself from saying something stupid while you're unconscious. Beside unconscious people can still hear things you know." I shouted back and then as Severus stepped back he released the door and I slammed it in his face.

"He was the one who put you there!" Sev got in before I yelled:

"Whatever!"

_Oh my goodness, why did I just do that? I defended James and shouted at Sev. I'm such a- a-_

"Lily?" James voice floated through the door.

"What?" I asked pressing my face against the cool wood imagining his face. Then I realized what I was doing and stepped away from the door appalled with myself.

"I was just wondering when you wanted to go out today." He sounded shy, and I couldn't process a shy James Potter. I imagined him sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Once I get ready, probably an hour or so." I replied and I swear I heard him smile. "Is Sev still out there?"

"No, he left once you slammed the door in his face." James told me trying not to laugh.

I don't know what drove me to do it, but I opened the door and hugged James. My head fit right into a hollow on his chest, his head fit right over mine. He was skinnier than I thought, he felt so small between my arms, though I knew he really wasn't. James' arms then wrapped around me gently and I knew I had shocked him.

"An hour." I whispered letting go of him and rushing back into my room closing the door. I was leaned against it and I slid down the door putting my head on my knees and wrapping my arms around my legs. _I just hugged James Potter? Why did I do it though?_ That question continued to haunt me as I got ready for the day.

**James**

Lily suddenly was there wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I've never hugged Lily before and I was shocked at her sudden outburst and how she just seemed to fit with my body. I wrapped my arms around her, wondering how she'd take it. She seemed to relax a bit more before cutting it off and whispering:

"An hour." Then she was gone and I was leaning against her door.

Lily had hugged me of her own free will. I slid down her door and rested my head against it. Then I got up and walked to my door figuring that I had best try to make myself presentable. I laughed at myself and changed from my sleepwear, jeans and I had only tossed on a T-shirt because Severus was in the common room.

One hour later I was sitting on the couch reading a book waiting for Lily who flounced down the stairs in a lime green top. It hung off her one shoulder and had a panda bear on it. Her jeans were tight fitting and really emphasized her figure. She was wearing tennis shoes and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

"Ready?" She asked me, even though I had clearly been waiting for her.

"No." I smirked at her joking.

She came up behind me and took the book from my hands and danced around with it. I chased her around the common room to get it back. Lily was laughing and seemingly enjoying the fun, I finally caught her around the waist. I scooped her into me and grabbed the book from her outstretched arm.

"Got it!" I yelled to the practically empty common room and put the bookmark into it, which she had so gladly kept the place I was at.

"Darn!" she mocked being sad about it, before smiling at me. "What are we doing on this date?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." I gave her a smile and opened the portrait hole door, ushering her through. Lily punched me on her way past, I feigned hurt. It made her giggle and then we walked down the grand staircase.

"I'm trying to think of what I don't know about you. Ow, okay-" Lily had punched me for that comment, "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple. What's yours?" She replied and it made me think of her underwear which caused me to turn a violent shade of red.

"Green." I said shyly, I liked the color of green that were her eyes; that electric green that pierces you when she's angry.

We passed through the oak doors and walked on the grounds for a while in silence. I took her down to the broom shed and she gave me a weird look, it's probably not what she was thinking. I reached inside and pulled out my broom, a Nimbus 1500.

"Nimbus 1500?" She asked surprised.

"I've been begging my parents for the 1700 model for 3 years; they said that this broom is perfectly fine." I pulled a face and Lily started giggling. "We're going for a fly into Hogsmeade."

"You can't fly back into Hogwarts though." Lily pointed out.

"There are other ways in Lily." I told her and she rolled her eyes seemingly not believing me. I swung my leg over the levitating broom. "Climb on."

Lily shook her head. "I don't like flying."

"I'm not going to let you fall." I told her, I didn't even joke or tease her, I think that's what made her trust me. She used me to level her as she climbed on the broom. "Hold on tight."

She wrapped her arms around my waist, her face pressed into my back. My heart fluttered and almost stopped for a second. My stomach twisted, but I got myself under control and pressed the broom to fly upward. It rose and Lily held on tighter out of fright.

"Lily do you have your eyes closed?" I asked her and she nodded into my back. "You have to see the view, just look okay?"

"Wow, it's beautiful." She shifted on the broom behind me and I figured that she had opened her eyes.

I twisted the broom gently and flew towards the village far below. When we reached it, I decided that the Three Broomsticks would be a better place to take her than Madam Puddifoot's; I don't know what Severus was thinking. Lily slid off behind me and I climbed off after she was on the ground. She seemed a bit wobbly so I held onto her shoulders for a moment while she got used to the ground again.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I liked it." She smiled at me and I walked into the Three Broomsticks with Lily behind me.

* * *

**Please Review! Yeah I cut off at an interesting part, but hey. I'll try and get it up ASAP but I'm doing the other story first. If you haven't read my other story, please go check it out. Don't forget to review! **

**Oh and to "Me": Thanks! That means a lot!**

**Thanks guys! I love having fans and I'm so glad this story is a hit! ~May Reach**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing of this story. I own the plot line and any characters that are not J.K.R property, she owns all the Harry Potter related anything. (Characters, places, etc.)**

**Yay! Next chapter! Who's excited, I'm excited! I hope you all are excited too! I have been a good mood today and after struggling past a chapter in "Misspelled Love" I wrote this one in no time! It was so much fun and definitely had me laughing at the end. Enjoy! ~May Reach**

Chapter 11

**Lily**

James was really sweet, sweeter than I had thought all these years. It was partially because of his Quidditch obsession and all his attacking Sev, but he had changed in these last couple years. All his friends had grown up too, Remus was always the logical one, but even I noticed a change in him. All had matured, though probably not as much as James. That was partially fueled because of the date with him though.

"What do you want?" James asked me looking at the young witch who could just have barely been out of Hogwarts herself.

"A Butterbeer I guess." I replied not really knowing, but I did know that Firewhiskey and I was a bad idea; a very bad idea indeed.

"Two Butterbeer's Madam Rosmerta." James told her, and then led me over to a table in the corner. At Christmas there was usually a tree situated near it, most couples used it to hide behind so they could snog.

"You're being uncharacteristically sweet today." I told him with a grin on my face, hoping he'd see the joking.

"Oh yeah, it's just because of Rosmerta." He scoffed at my joke and I felt a blush rise in my cheeks.

"What are you planning on doing once you graduate?" I asked James and he looked up at me as if contemplating the question for the first time.

"I've never known what I wanted to do; I just don't really have a need because my parents are rich." Realizing what he said, James started back tracking quickly. "I've had a few ideas because being rich isn't all that great because you still don't get everything you want. I've thought about being an auror or a teacher at Hogwarts, but all the teaching jobs are taken up."

James fiddled with his glass that Rosmerta brought by before taking a sip. He was left with a white mustache across his upper lip and I must say it suited him quite well. I covered my mouth slightly with my hand trying to hide my giggles, but James being the observant Quidditch player I know him as, he noticed.

"What?" He asked looking at me with a furrowed brow.

"You have a mustache." I giggled taking a sip of my own foamy drink.

"You have one too." James told me once I set my drink down; he hadn't bothered to wipe his away. I lifted my hand to wipe mine off, but he stopped me. His fingers curled around mine and he slowly began to lean forward, I leaned forward slightly, a bit eager, but then I remembered my self imposed rule.

"James," I whispered and he looked at me, his mustache making me want to giggle again, "I don't kiss on first dates, remember?"

"Oh yeah." James looked a bit embarrassed and I wiped my mustache off. He followed suit and I almost thought about doing it again and maybe actually kissing him this time. I tried to push that thought away.

"What are you going to do after school?" He asked.

"I'm thinking about becoming a Ministry Witch, or a stay-at-home mom with a part time writing job." I told James honestly locking my ankles together under the table.

"That's cool." I could tell that he didn't really know what to say. We enjoyed the rest of our drink before James grinned.

"Time to go back to Hogwarts I guess." He told me and I nodded wondering how we were going to get back in. "Are you scared of the Shrieking Shack?"

"No, I think those stories are hyped up." I told James putting on a tough face, or so I thought.

"Good, then let's go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door behind him.

We walked for a while before reaching the Shrieking Shack; James ignored the 'No Trespassing' signs and continued right up to the front door.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" He checked once more before pushing the creaky door open and pulling me in after him.

It was slightly colder in the decrepit building, James crossed to a panel on the floor. His fingers slid under it easily and it came up out of the floor. He ushered her over and helped her down into the hole then climbed down himself, replacing the panel and dousing them in darkness.

"Lumos." James whispered and the area was lit up, it was a small opening, surely James couldn't fit, but he got down and practically crawled through the space. I quickly followed him crawling myself. This seemed very practical of James.

**Remus**

"Hey Moony," Sirius suddenly said next to him, he had been studying the Marauders Map the group had made last year; they'd modified it quite a bit, but it still had work.

"Yes Padfoot?" I asked warily, unsure of what to think about what he was seeing.

"James and Lily just appeared on the map, they're crawling through the tunnel that goes to the Whomping Willow." Sirius told him and I pulled the map from his hands staring at the passageway.

"No way, what was he thinking?" I cried in outrage. "Let's get down there."

Sirius and I ran through the corridors and down seven flights of stairs. We reached the large oak front doors and peeled them open, grindingly slow. Once we could slip out we ran for the tree. Just as we reached it a hand poked out of the whole trying to find the knot. A moment later it found it and the tree stopped swinging wildly. James pulled himself out of the hole, then reached down in and helped a now grubby Lily out. She gave him a genuine smile and the pair of them stood. James paled considerably when he saw Sirius and I.

"Remus, I didn't think it was a full moon." Lily said and I nearly dropped dead, did she figure it out or did James tell her.

"You told her? You're a git you know that James Potter!" Sirius roared and he jumped onto James; when Sirius landed though he was no longer a human but a giant black dog.

"What in the-" Lily paled and James tossed Sirius off him. He ran and jumped into the air to make a jump landing on Sirius, but he had turned into a stag and now James was locking his antlers around Sirius' muzzle.

"Lily, did James tell you?" I asked the shocked Lily who was presumably wondering what happened to James and Sirius.

"Tell me what?" She asked turning towards me, she looked a little scared.

"That I'm a werewolf?" I asked cautiously, hoping she didn't know.

"No, I figured it out on my own, it was quite simple really. I mean honestly, the minute I saw the shacks inside I knew it for sure. It was obvious you had been there." Lily replied at the Stag and Dog stopped wrestling, the stag had clearly been winning.

"Really, that's a relief. You have to promise not to tell anyone." I told her and the stag laid down a bloody gash in his leg, the dog meanwhile padded over and nudged Lily's knee with its nose.

"Of course, it's not something you go shouting down the corridors." Lily scoffed rolling her eyes and I grinned at her.

"Well then Lily, I'd like you to meet Prongs and Padfoot." I gestured to the two animals in turn depending on their names.

"Ah Moony, you ruined all the fun." Sirius said suddenly appearing back into his usual form making Lily jump. "Come on James, change back."

The stag shook its great head and we all looked at him. Then Lily gasped and ran over to him and rubbed his nose comfortingly. Sirius gave me a strange look and I shrugged.

"He's hurt; he probably can't change back from his Animagi form without hurting himself more." Lily told us and the stag nudged her with his nose. "Here, I'll fix it."

Lily tapped the wound with her wand a few times and it slowly began to heal. She sat rubbing James' nose for a while waiting for the wound to heal. When the scratch was nearly gone James ambled up onto his legs and Lily followed stroking the spot between his antlers.

"I'd hate to see what this would look like if James were human." Sirius whispered to me and I busted up laughing.

"Dude, don't even put that image in my mind!" I told him doubled over with laughter.

"Too late." Lily whispered and James pulled some of her hair with his antlers; she rubbed his nose gently before giving him a kiss on the sleek muzzle and he changed back to being human.

"Glad to have Lily around, you two buffoons would've been standing there for ages." James said and Lily jumped again, she hadn't seen James change back.

"You are unregistered Animagus, let me guess Peter is that little rat I saw run past the shop last week when you ruined my date!" Lily was suddenly yelling and James took a step back eyes wide.

"Please don't tell anyone Lily!" I pleaded. "They keep me company in animal form when I change. It's the only way I don't end up hurting myself. Please Lily, please don't tell anyone."

She seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding slowly. Then she left the three of us staring dumbfounded at her as she skipped up toward the castle.

"What is up with that girl?" Sirius asked shocked, no idea what was really going on.

"I just love her." James sighed happily; she was halfway up the lawn when she turned around to yell something at us.

"James I believe your broom got left in the village. You might want that for the upcoming match! Oh and remember, tomorrow, nothing Quidditch related for a whole week!" Then Lily turned back and ran the rest of the way up the lawn.

"That girl is going to drive me absolutely bonkers." Sirius told us and James just laughed.

"You know, one more week and I could be having a second date with Lily, which means kissing." James slung his arms around our shoulders.

"Where did you get that idea?" I asked him.

"She doesn't kiss on first dates, and I got the distinct impression from her earlier today that she wanted to kiss me." James chuckled before waving his wand and his broom came zooming through the Hogwarts grounds and James grabbed it gently from the air. "The joy of magic."

"You are hopeless Prongs. Absolutely hopeless." I replied smiling and trying not to laugh along with him.

* * *

**Did you picture what Remus and Sirius pictured? I did, it was creepy. I was laughing so hard though, tomorrow more chapters! After all my chores though, I get to mow the lawn and earn 5 whole dollars! I'm going to reply to some reviews, thank you all!**

**xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: no problem, it was a really good idea and it was a great basis. Once I got off on your idea I knew exactly what was going to happen. You cured my writers block! Everyone gets to thank you for the last two chapters! hahaha, thanks so much!**

**trinigyal123: glad to know you enjoy my story, it's great getting a review from you every chapter! Especially the end: "Update!" Always puts a smile on my face.**

**ArwenFairTinuviel: Your critical reviews are really helpful in my writing. The characters are a little more OC because I imagine them a bit different in school than later life. I'm going back and editing earlier chapters too! Your reviews brought some things to light that I never thought about before. Thanks for taking your time to tell them to me, I really appreciate it. Glad to know you enjoy my story so far! Thanks again!**

**Don't forget to leave me a review! Don't be afraid to be critical! I take it and it really helps me. I like hearing what you guys liked and didn't like. Thanks to all of you! ~May Reach**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing of this story. I own the plot line and any characters that are not J.K.R property, she owns all the Harry Potter related anything. (Characters, places, etc.)**

**On accident I switched POV's right in the middle of Lily's so I had to go back and edit it to a point I could change it. :P Sometimes it is hard because James is so much more fun to write from, Lily is entertaining yeah, but James comes more naturally to me. I have no idea why. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ~May Reach**

Chapter 12

**Lily**

I had thoroughly enjoyed myself the day before with James. There was only one thing that kept haunting me, James had gone to kiss me and I had wanted it to happen. I decided not to mention this fact to anyone, it was best to pretend as if that situation had never happened in my mind. _What would have happened if I had let James kiss me? _I kept asking myself, my mind obliged several times by suddenly putting me into almost real fantasies. This was not good.

"Lily, are you okay?" James voice floated through yet another one of my minds imaginings. I had been leaning forward across y homework, some of the ink had smeared and my hair was trailing through my fingers.

"Dang it." I mumbled under my breath trying to re-configure everything around me. James leaned over closer to me and I stared into his hazel eyes, they were blue today. "I'm fine."

"You sure, you've been spacing out a lot in the last five minutes." He leaned back into his chair shifting his homework.

"It's only been five minutes?" I looked at the time and sure enough it had been; five minutes of continuous spacing out, my mind driving me to almost kiss James.

"Why, did you think it had been longer?" He asked her.

I blushed thinking it had been several hours since I'd started my homework in the Head Common room. The gold couch under me suddenly shimmered and disappeared. I landed on my butt, but instead of being the hardwood floor I expected it was something soft. My books fell to the ground beside me and a low moan escaped from the thing I had landed on. I stood up a little dazed and looked at who was there.

"Padfoot? What are you doing here?" James asked looking over from his chair.

"What happened to the couch?" I screeched and Sirius gave me a sheepish grin.

"I'm here spying on you two because I felt like it and the couch vanished because I cast a spell. Tricky charm that one." Sirius pushed himself up rubbing his sore chest.

"Put it back!" I demanded, then as an afterthought I pointed my wand at him and said, "Or I'll hex you into next week!"

"Fiesty, the only problem flower, is I would, but I don't think I know the reverse charm." Sirius told her and James rolled his eyes, I was going to kill him.

"You better know the reverse charm!" I shrieked and James had to cover his ears.

"Sorry petal." Sirius then turned into a dog and streaked out of the common room.

**James**

"You get back and put it right Sirius Black!" Lily was screaming down the corridor at the black dog holding the door open. Several people were staring at her, then peering past into the common room; a few snickered because I was sitting in there and they figured that was the reason for her anger. I scoffed, _I wish!_

"Sirius Black, I am going to kill you!" She yelled up the stairs when she saw his shaggy head poke out from the railing. Then she let go of the door and it swung shut. I figured she ran up the stairs after him and the couch reappeared the minute the door close.

"Sirius was right, that is a tricky charm." I muttered to myself before getting up and crossing to the door. I looked up at the stairs above to find Lily just a floor above me.

"Evans! Hey, Evans!" I yelled at her and she bent over the railing looking at me.

"What?" Lily snarled angry at Sirius still.

"The couch is back."

"Can't I still kill him?" Lily asked with a puppy dog face, I must say it was quite adorable.

"No, sorry Lily, but he is my best friend." I told her with a cocky grin.

"Phooey!" She replied and I chuckled slightly, then a giant dog came bounding down the stairs at me, I happened to be leaning against the railing and as he jumped on me, we flipped over the railing.

"James!" Lily screamed.

"Oh, yeah! Don't worry about me!" Sirius yelled up having changed form in mid-air, hopefully no one saw.

"Aresto Momento! Wingardium Leviosa!" Lily cast out and a moment later Sirius asked the question in my mind.

"How is the floating spell going to help?" He huffed, but a second after he said that his fall slowed while I stayed put, floating.

"And you said it wouldn't help." I laughed at him with a grin, then pulled my wand and cast it on him; he was two floors from hitting the bottom.

"Well, who knew?" Sirius asked me as he floated up to my level under the direction of my wand.

Deciding to be cheeky I floated in the air like Peeves, twisting and turning upside down as Lily slowly brought me up from the third floor to the sixth.

"Care to date a poltergeist?" I asked Lily when my head appeared at her level, I was upside down and my glasses kept trying to slip off my head. She giggled and covered her mouth bringing Sirius and I over the railing.

"Once your week bet is up. No Quidditch James." She reminded me before removing the spell and I dropped to the ground in a heap. Sirius right behind me because my concentration broke. Lily gave me a charming smiled before skipping down the stairs to the common room.

"What is it with her and skipping?" Sirius asked before we both busted out laughing. It had been a fun day and we both owed our lives to Lily. Well Sirius owed his to me, but whatever.

**Lily**

I was sitting on the recently restored couch; I had placed a charm on it so it couldn't disappear again. I wouldn't put it past Sirius; he thought recurring jokes were hilarious no matter how much he did it. I had readjusted my homework having to dig it out from under the couch when James walked into the common room, his friends following close behind.

"What in the blazes are you doing here with the rest of them?" I asked James and Sirius who shrugged with identical grins on their faces.

"Hello Lily." Peter blushed bright red and sat in an armchair shaking.

"Hello Wormtail, as James told me you're called." I told the lump of a boy who immediately stopped shaking.

"Remus, it's good to see you!" I said mocking as if I hadn't seen him in a while. I stood up and gave him a hug. James looked like he was going to strangle something.

"Good to see you too Lily." Remus told me chuckling and patting my head.

"Hug for me, Flower?" Sirius asked spreading his arms wide. James punched him in the stomach at the same time I replied:

"No Sirius, but you're too much of a trouble maker." I was grinning and Sirius was laughing despite his wheezing overture from the punch. "Looks like I'm going to have to finish this later."

I gathered up my papers and homework into a neat pile and carried them up the stairs and to the right on the balcony to put my stuff on the desk in my room. I slid back out the door and sat on the stone balcony railing. It was quite wide, nice to sit on and it freaked the people out below. I had my legs dangling toward the boys because it made it so much more fun.

Remus glanced up at me and sighed, resigning to the fact that I liked to live dangerously. It was only a ten foot drop, I wouldn't even get hurt. Peter was glancing feverishly at me then at James. I put a finger to my lips when he looked at me and he stopped squeaking.

"Oh no, help I'm falling!" I feigned falling off the balcony and James was immediately up and running towards me as I jumped off and landed safely. I laughed my butt off at him, along with Peter, Remus, and Sirius of course. "Really James, a ten foot drop, I'm not going to get hurt."

"We don't need you in the Hospital Wing anymore Lily; heck, we didn't even need you in the last time." James replied smiling down at me with that charming way of quirking his lip that made me want to kiss him. I quickly drove that thought out of my mind.

"Ah, I forgot something upstairs, be right back." I ran upstairs to my room searching for my wand, which I couldn't find the pile of my stuff.

I was searching frantically when I heard a knock on the common room door. I was still curious to see who it was even if James was down there. I leaned over on the balcony trying to get a glimpse of him through the doorway; Remus looked up at me warily and I wondered if I really could get hurt on a balcony like this. Just then Severus entered the common room and James was being so civil it shocked me. My hand slipped because I leaned too far and I toppled over the balcony to the wood below. I braced myself for impact and everything went black for a fraction of a second.

* * *

**Yeah I know, cliff hanger. I'll try and get the next one written and up soon. I was making cookies this afternoon, if I hadn't this would've been up earlier. Every single time the timer made me jump and I had to hurry and finish my sentence so I could take the cookies out. Joy!**

**ArwenFairTinuviel: Lily was tempted again! lol you're reviews are great, I appreciate them. I have to work around my parents because they don't know I have an account on here. It's pretty hard because I have it written and they're sitting next to me so I can't upload it. It drives me nuts! Mostly my parents think I'm writing my own novels, I read the first few chapters of this one to my mom and she thought it was crazy and made it sound like Fanfiction was horrible. Yep, that's my life in a nutshell!**

**trinigyal123: haha, you're review made me smile, thank you so much. I'll try and update ASAP, I just have to write the next chapter. I write them then upload them, it works pretty well.**

**Please leave me a review! I love them, they're great! ~May Reach**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing of this story. I own the plot line and any characters that are not J.K.R property, she owns all the Harry Potter related anything. (Characters, places, etc.)**

**Yay another section! Are you guys proud of me? lol, I worked to get this one done. I would've done it earlier but my hands seized up and I wasn't able to type. I also feel like I'm on a slant and I'm going to tip over any second. I think Lily has rubbed off on me, you'll read why in a second. Enjoy! ~May Reach**

Chapter 13

**Lily**

I sat up shaking my head trying to clear the fuzz. All five boys were standing over me looking concerned. I put one hand behind me and shaded my eyes against the bright sun coming in from the window.

"Hey Lils, you alright?" Severus asked from somewhere to my left, I tried to look at him. I couldn't see anything but fuzz no matter how much I shook my head.

"I don't know." I whispered hoping my vision would return soon.

"Lily, look at me." I heard Remus say and I turned toward his voice, but Remus sighed and pulled my head in the right direction. "What do you see?"

"Well," I shielded my eyes again squinting; I shook my head a few times to clear it but it wasn't clearing. "I see-" I squinted again trying to get something solid, "Fuzzy browns and fuzzy grays."

"We need to get you back to the hospital wing."

"I'll take her." James voice came somewhere from my right and strong arms scooped me up snuggly in them.

"That girl likes skipping and falling, she's a hazard to herself." I heard Sirius say to try and lighten the mood, it didn't work and he stayed in a quiet disposition.

Severus was following closely behind; I could hear the cape material of his robes flapping a bit as he rushed along. I had a feeling that this was not good.

**Remus**

James had Lily tucked into his arms and I wondered how it worked that I said something from her left but she looked at Severus. It didn't make sense; we were on opposite sides of her.

Severus hauled the door open in front of us and James carried Lily through setting her on one of the beds. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office when Peter knocked on it.

"You again?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm going to have to start charging you for my services!"

"Please, Madam Pomfrey, Lily, it's worse than last time. I think." James told her and she turned towards Lily lying in the bed.

"I'll be the judge of that Mr. Potter. Shoo, go stand or gape over their on the empty beds, I need to work." Madam Pomfrey told us and we all sat down on a couple beds while she interrogated Lily behind a green curtain.

A few minutes later she stepped out from behind the curtain tucking her wand back into her pocket. All five of us stood to hear her verdict and she looked intimidated for a moment at having five seventh year boys staring her down, but it was so fleeting that I wasn't really sure whether I had seen it or not.

"Well, she will hopefully be fine. Her hearing and sight is seriously messed up from the fall, it probably won't return for several days and it may be permanent damage." Madam Pomfrey paused for a moment.

**James**

"Permanent damage?" I asked refusing to believe my ears, she nodded slowly in reply and I suddenly became very destructive.

Sirius came up behind me grabbing me around the chest to pull me back. He pushed me down on one of the beds and everyone was staring as Sirius whispered feverishly to me.

"James, you can't do anything now. Listen to me, Lily is going to be okay, you know she is, we all know she is." I threw him off me so hard he almost went through the window on the opposite side.

Lily heard the scuffing and Madam Pomfrey had to rush behind the curtain to make sure she didn't try and do anything. Severus ran out of the room distressed and because no one was there to watch Sirius turned into his giant black dog animagus form. He growled a low growl at me, I stood my ground staying in his human form, then Sirius stopped growling and he was back to his normal form running towards me.

"James this isn't helping anyone! There's nothing you can do for her, Madam Pomfrey is trying with the knowledge she has, but it's going to have to do for now." Sirius was suddenly calm and pulling a shaking James down onto the bed.

"It was my fault, all my fault. I tried to be civil towards Snivellus for her sake but it caused her to fall off the balcony. She was just joking how she couldn't get hurt because it was only a ten foot drop. I should've known, I should've somehow saved her." I was speaking rapidly and in murmurs, my fellow marauders had to lean forward in order to hear me.

"May I ask how this happened exactly?" Madam Pomfrey asked returning from behind the curtain, tucking her wand into her pocket again.

"Well, Lily had just taken her homework upstairs because we," Remus gestured to Sirius and Peter, "had just shown up at the common room to hang out with James. She was being kind and was going to hang out with us, on her way down she pretended to fall off the balcony to freak James out because I guess she wanted to see his reaction.

Then she realized she'd left something upstairs and ran back up to get it. Lily had previously been joking how she couldn't get hurt falling off the balcony because it was only ten feet off the ground. Then Severus showed up knocking on the common room door and James went to let him in. Lily wanted to see who it was and came out; she leaned over the balcony, her hand on the edge to see who it was.

Then James and Severus came in and they were being civil to each other; Lily was so shocked that her hand slipped and the momentum caught her just right that she toppled over the balcony. She was only knocked out for a second before we brought her here." It was freaking creepy and amazing how accurate Remus was when he had been reading his book the whole time.

"Well, this probably being true she wasn't too terribly lucky. I'm going to have to talk to Albus about the safety of that balcony." She muttered to herself. "Well you boys can go behind and visit with her, can't promise she'll be too responsive, or if she is I doubt she'll be looking in the right direction. If anything happens just yell."

Then Madam Pomfrey shut herself up in her office and my friends and I gathered behind the curtain.

"How are you feeling Lily?" I asked her and she looked up and to her right, I was sadly on her left.

"I guess I'm doing okay, can't see anything still; I hope you know it's not your fault." Lily told Sirius and he gave me a sheepish grin.

"Lily, I'm on your left." I whispered and she turned toward me.

"That time you sounded like you were on my left, so if everyone whispers at me I know where you're at." Lily gave us a kind smile and I gave her one too even though she couldn't see it. "By the way, do any of you know what happened to my wand? It's what I was looking for."

"Oh, I have it Lily." Sirius said as quiet as possible and she turned towards him.

"Why do you have it Padfoot? May I have my wand back too?" Lily added the second question as an afterthought, and then she held out her hand expectantly. Sirius pressed the piece of wood into her palm.

"I had because I thought I'd play a little joke on you, but I guess now that was selfish." Sirius explained and Lily shook her head at him.

"That was not selfish Sirius; honestly it would've cheered me up. I love your jokes, even though I can't see or hear very well, I'd kill for one of your pranks right now." She smiled then turned towards the other two boys; I didn't think she knew that she was looking at someone. "Is Sev here?"

"No Lily, he ran out when Madam Pomfrey told us your condition." Remus told her calmly, trying not to hurt her feelings. Lily nodded but despite Remus' calming voice and gently way of putting it, her eyes still teared up quite a bit.

"I'm getting tired of having you in the Hospital Wing Evans, you got to stop hurting yourself." I laughed a bit and Lily gave me a big warm smile before giggling herself.

"Thank you all for coming, can I talk to James in private?" She asked and I gave her a shocked look even if she couldn't see it.

"Sure." Remus replied quietly and he took Sirius by the elbow and he left with Peter, leaving Lily and James alone.

"James, honestly, I didn't mean to get hurt again. I know that when I get hurt it practically tears you apart. It wasn't your fault, it really wasn't. It was my entire fault. James please stop beating yourself up, beat me up instead."

"Lily, you know I could never do that. It would only hurt me worse." I whispered and she reached out and touched my cheek with a tender hand.

"You're never going to get anywhere in life if you keep have to look over your shoulder to make sure I'm alright." Lily told me and I gave her a depressed look.

"I do it because I love you Lily, I can't possibly think of anything happening to you. It's not because I've forced myself to do it, or because it's become habitual; Lily I love you and so I feel a natural urge, I can't control it, all I know is that you have to be safe and happy in order for me to be happy. Not fully, but it's satisfying enough to know that you are okay, even if I'm not." I told her, I had never bared my feelings like this to any of my friends, it was something personal. Sirius just always called it puppy love, but I had a feeling Remus knew all along.

"Come here." Lily said and I was shocked as she sat up enough to wrap me in a hug. "James, I care more about your happiness and safety than I do mine. Please, just look after yourself; you're more important right now."

I breathed in Lily's scent; I was confused by what she was telling me. Did Lily just say that she loved me, the way I had told her, but without the word 'love' included in the sentence? I didn't care, all I knew was that I was holding Lily in my arms and she was hugging me back, gently stroking my messy black hair. _I wish I could stay in this moment forever and never leave._

* * *

**Hey guys, glad to see you made it to the bottom! haha, I've been in a good mood today. Hope you didn't cry too much, just kidding. Anyway, I'm working on tons of stories (reading and writing) I just hope I can get to them all. Time to reply to you guys! This is the best part!**_  
_

**ArwenFairTinuviel: IKR! James is so kissable! That hunk of a man! I have more book character crushes than I do in real life, people need to just be more like book characters. Glad you enjoyed the nicknames, they just sort of came and I realized it was cute, so it stayed. haha. I think people are like-minded on this site, we're all fans as where my parents just think I'm obsessed and don't really seem to care about the things I enjoy. I'm sure they care, but sometimes they don't act like it. I have my mom typing in edits to my stories so I don't have to, but that's as far as it gets.**

**xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: I do have you to thank, because you were the only one to give me an idea. It was really brilliant. I would die too, I've stayed up late a couple times (sneaking out of bed and downstairs) to type or read because I owed a couple of people or whatever it was. It's pretty fun. Like right now, I have to be going because my parents called for bed. :P What fun, I'm glad I'll upload this before I go to bed.**

**"Me": Thanks! I love hearing from you!**

**trinigyal123: I made Applesauce Cookies, they're really good but super sticky. My dad kept stealing them, when I'd come upstairs after typing while waiting for the cookies I'd find several gone. The joys of parents. haha. Sorry about your cookies, I have several good recipes, but I don't know if FF will let me share it.**

**Thanks guys and keep those reviews coming! I really enjoy hearing from you all! ~May Reach**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing of this story. I own the plot line and any characters that are not J.K.R property, she owns all the Harry Potter related anything. (Characters, places, etc.)**

**This is the longest chapter yet! Actual words, not lyrics! I'm so excited, this chapter was so much fun to write! Enjoy! ~May Reach**

Chapter 14

**Severus**

_Permanent damage- Permanent damage- Permanent damage. _Those words continued to echo through my head as I ran down the suddenly crowded halls. People gave me looks as I pushed past, desperate to find someplace away from there. _Why did I leave like that? I didn't want to see Lily hurt; it was my fault, that's why._

I sighed and leaned against a wall, the halls were clearing and people had stopped giving me weird looks. I was thankful for that, I needed to go back and apologize to Lily. I had just come to see if she'd like to accompany me on another date this weekend.

Slowly I slid down the wall and buried my face in my hands. This relationship was harder than before and I really seemed to be losing Lily now. It's not like I was losing her in a friendly way, we were still friends and all, but she was slipping slowly into James' arms.

I picked myself in pieces off the floor; I needed to apologize to Lily for running out on her. I was walking back down the corridor and wondering how I ended up on the second floor, it was most curious, I don't remember running down stairs, but I hadn't been paying attention. I was just turning the corner to the Hospital Wing when I heard voices talking. I stopped to listen.

"Well it's not as if she's capable of hexing him, she'd probably end up catching the curtain on fire." Sirius' told the boys standing with him; he was peering through a crack in the door.

"That's not any better Padfoot!" Peter squelched on his friend.

_Padfoot? That's a ridiculous nickname._

"Can you even see what's going on?" Remus asked his friend, a book back in his hand and he gave Sirius a lasting glance.

"Yes, they're just talking right now. Oh look, I think James just said something shocking." Sirius commentated.

"How could he say something shocking?" Remus questioned obviously shocked at the possibility.

"Well her facial expressions, maybe he told her how much he loves her." Sirius gave a non-committal shrug and continued to press his face up to the crack.

My blood began to boil, but what Sirius said next made me want to hex Potter into oblivion.

"Hey, they're actually hugging!" Sirius sounded excited.

"No way, let me see!" Peter commented pushing at Sirius to move. I figured by now I was bright red with rage and I heard Peter gasp as he saw it for himself.

"You two are as bad as the gossip girls in the common room." Remus told them rolling his eyes at his friends and Sirius just smiled at him.

Peter squeaked as the door started to swing open, he hurriedly backed away and hit the opposite wall.

"Hey guys, what are you doing still waiting here?" James asked his fellow mischief makers.

"Obviously waiting for you." Sirius told him, but he and the others left out the part that they had been spying on James and Lily. When the four friends, James and Sirius in another playful fight, had rounded the corner I walked down the hall and slipped through the still open door of the Hospital Wing.

"Lily?" I whispered pushing the green curtain open gently and she looked at me with non-seeing eyes.

"Hi Sev." She said.

"How come you turned towards me that time is your hearing orienting itself again?" I asked sitting down on the bed next to her.

"No, when people whisper I can tell what direction the voice is actually coming from." Lily had turned her head to the other side, because I had asked her in a normal voice.

"So whispered conversations eh? That makes them much more seductive." I told her and she laughed, looking back over at me.

"Always, Sev, always." She gave me a lopsided grin and I grinned back wondering if she could even see it.

"Any idea about when you'll get out of here?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Madam Pomfrey has never seen a case like this; she's done as much as she could though." Lily explained.

"Well I hope you get better." I stood to leave and lily murmured a goodbye, when I turned back around at the door I saw that she was asleep. This day had been awfully exhausting for me too, but I doubt it was as bad as Lily's.

**Lily**

I woke up the next morning in the Hospital Wing; I blinked my eyes several times before I realized what I was seeing. I was actually seeing, I could describe the wood beams that seemed to support the ceiling, the railing of the green curtain, I could even see the green curtain! I screamed with joy and Madam Pomfrey came rushing over worried about her patient.

"What is it Miss Evans?" She was panting and looked like she'd just gotten out of bed.

"I can see, I can actually see!" I was so excited I started dancing in my bed and Madam Pomfrey smiled, then it disappeared. I looked at her curiously.

"What about your hearing, has that also returned to its originality?" She asked me and I contemplated. I closed my eyes and asked her to say something.

"No, but my mind processes it differently when I'm awake because I can actually see." I told her and Madam Pomfrey nodded, then she headed back to her office to do who knows what.

I sat in my bed a while longer a smile on my face. I heard the wooden door creak open and footsteps and I glanced over in that direction. James was walking over to sit by my bed, he was dressed in his school robes and I was reminded that it was Monday, start of classes.

"How are you today?" He asked in a hushed whisper and I gave him a big sloppy grin, his eyes widened.

"I can see, and while I can see I hear just fine but if I close my eyes my hearing is all off." I told him excitedly and James smiled back.

"That's great!" He sounded excited and I leaned over to give him a hug. He seemed shocked at first then wrapped his arms around me gently, it was like the first time I'd hugged James. The thought made me blush so I let him go and leaned back in my bed.

"You should get to class." I told him and he nodded, James brushed his hand against my hair then rushed out and walked off. Not before I couldn't hex his glasses though, now everything he saw was going to look like a Quidditch item, and the people would seem like enemy players. He got off easy on the last one; this was not going to happen on this week, he was going to have to earn this date.

**James**

I walked down the hall and I passed a suit of armor, but I had to do a double take. For a moment as I passed by it had looked like a Beater's Bat, that couldn't be right. I turned to look at it again and I saw a Beater's Bat. Thinking I was losing my mind I rushed into my charms class and looked around at everyone. There were no Gryffindor's in here; it was full of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw students. No, they were all dressed in Quidditch robes of those teams. A Slythering waved at me from across the classroom and yelled my name. I concentrated past the robes to find it was Peter, Sirius was wearing Hufflepuff colors, and Remus had on Ravenclaw.

"Okay, real funny guys, trying to make it hard for me to get a date with Lily this week." I told my friends as I sat down with them.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked and I gave him a look that made him raise his eyebrow.

"Got the whole class to join in too, really Peter Slytherin? You Sirius, I never thought I'd see you in Hufflepuff colors." I told the group and they all looked at each other wondering what in the world was going on.

"We didn't do anything James; did you fall down the stairs or something?" Peter asked me and I glared at him.

"No, but how did you get enough robes? They don't make that many and honestly, I never pictured half of them playing Quidditch. Honestly, how did you get so many Quidditch robes?"

"By George I think he's lost it!" Sirius said in a kidding voice mocking the movie British Accent and slamming his fist on the table in front of us, earning a look from Professor Flitwick.

"I did not lose it; you are all wearing Quidditch robes from different houses! Sirius is wearing Hufflpuff, Peter is dubbed in Slytherin, and Remus has put on the blue and silver Ravenclaw robes." I let out in a huff of breath and they all exchanged looks again.

"James, none of us is wearing Quidditch robes." Remus told me in a serious voice and I felt my eyes widen. I took off my glasses wondering if there was something wrong with them and the fuzzy images of my friends were no longer wearing Quidditch robes.

"Something's wrong with my glasses!" I tell my friends and they all stared at them.

"Let me see them." Remus held out his hand and I handed him my glasses.

"How's Lily by the way?" Sirius asked as we worked on the day's charm, I was pointing my wand, but everything was fuzzy and a misaimed spell almost hit Professor Flitwick.

"She got her sight back, hearing is still messed up a bit, but she can at least see." I told them and Sirius smiled along with the other two.

"Really?" A voice came from behind me and I turned around to find Severus staring down his long hooked nose at me.

"Yeah, she was so excited, I have a feeling she scared Madam Pomfrey. I saw her walking back into her office with a weird look on her face." I turned back to my friends. "Anyway, Moony, you got any progress with those. I really can't see anything. Hey, now I know how Lily felt yesterday."

"It's a curse, sadly it is password protected. Cast by someone extremely smart I have to say that." Remus replied and I shook my head.

"Anyway to break it?" I wondered, seriously hoping that it would be able to be fixed, it would be annoying all day to wonder who cast it.

"Not that I can tell, I'm not good with passwords unless I know who cast it." Remus shook his head and then the glasses suddenly blurred a signature through the lenses. _Lily Evans_. Her first name on left lens and the last on the other; from what I could tell. Sirius had told me the name.

"Figures, she probably thought the last time wasn't fair." I snorted and I heard Severus burry his laughter in the crook of his elbow.

Sirius and Peter turned around to glare at him. I rolled my eyes and took my glasses back from Remus who was trying to figure out the password on a sheet of paper.

"Well until I have her fix my glasses or Remus figures out the password my lessons are sort of pointless." I tell my friends and lean back in the chair.

"Why don't you go tell Flitwick the truth and go to the Hospital Wing and ask Lily to fix it?" Sirius asks me, Remus still muttering things to himself.

"Nah, I'll just go visit her before next period, or just skip my next class." I told my friends slinging an arm over the back.

"Next class is Transfiguration." Remus announced before going back to his muttering.

"Dang." I replied and leaned forward the chair legs making a loud "Bang!" on the floor.

"Mr. Potter, are you okay?" Professor Flitwick asked me and I seized my chance.

"No sir, may I leave to go to Madam Pomfrey?" I asked him as politely as possible trying not to sound eager.

"Yes, of course." He waved me out and I heard Sirius snicker at my well played move.

I made my way through the halls trying to ignore all the Quidditch things floating around me. The tile floor had become a pathway of floating snitches. This was really getting out of hand. I entered the Hospital Wing ripping off my glasses in the process.

"Okay Lily, put them right." I told her a little angry flinging the glasses out at her, they were dangling from my hand and she looked up at me innocently.

"What did I do?" Lily mocked and I sat down on the bed next to hers.

"Remus found your signature Lily, you can't hide it. Put my glasses right." They were still swinging from my hand and I couldn't see things very well. I saw Lily pull out a wand and heard a tapping noise.

"There you go." She sighed and I put my glasses back on, pushing them up my nose able to see straight again.

"Thanks Lily." I replied genuinely and she smiled up at me. "Why'd you do it?"

I leaned over her and I swear I heard her breath catch.

"I wasn't going to let you get a date with me as easily this time." Lily smirked and the corner of my mouth quirked up.

"You don't want to date the notorious James Potter?" I teased feigning hurt. Lily didn't reply, instead she started to lean forward and my eyes flashed to her lips. I reached up to touch her cheek and a voice behind us startled me and I jumped away.

"What are you doing here Mr. Potter?" It was Madam Pomfrey.

"Professor Flitwick gave me a pass for a second to come to the Hospital Wing. It's best I be getting back now." I told her and stood up and walked towards the door.

"See you later James." Lily's soft voice floated over to me and I gave her a two finger salute, turning back around for just a moment.

Out in the hall I leaned against a wall. Did Lily really almost kiss me? She acted like she wanted to kiss me; _she was the one practically initiating it_, my mind told me. I took a deep breath to steady my thoughts. I pretty much had a free period of the rest of class; there was only a half an hour. I could do homework in the Library then go to Transfiguration. Of course Madam Pince would know I wasn't in class. No option left I headed back to class, making up an excuse in my head as I went.

* * *

**Hello all, don't you just love that ending! It gave me little happy chills up my spine. I'm so excited that this is my longest chapter! I would've finished earlier, but Tuesday's are trickier than Saturday's. I have to go to work on Tuesday's and I was on page five of my word document when it was dinner time, then I had to work on Sweet 16 invitations, and blah! I hope you enjoyed the above chapter though!**

**ArwenFairTinuviel: She does, but it's fun writing Lily getting hurt, it makes for really romantic scenes like that above. hehe. I love Lily and James, they make such a cute couple, it's just the point of getting Lily there to notice that she does too. It can be so hard sometimes. =) I had fun reading your story, it was awesome, I can't wait for the next chapter! It's so good so far and ah man, it's just amazing. I'm on Summer Holiday, out for three months. My first month is almost up! I'm so sad, but I get to write for two more months straight so it makes up for it. I'm 15, I'll be 16 in 20 days, so close. Stupid summer birthday. :P**

**"Me": Well from the above chapter I would have to say No. lol, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**trinigyal123: That makes more sense now, what's funny is I was thinking of randomly adding a Home Ec class to Hogwarts so I could put in random recipes, but I decided against it. That was a good speech wasn't it, I especially like how Lily practically repeats it to him. Hehe, I have a devious mind. I hope this was a good "Update!" for you!**

**I read this really good story by MissyMarauderette it's called "It'll Be Alright, Red" and I know they probably don't read my story, but it was just so good that I have to tell you guys about it. What's funny is that something happened in her story that sort of resembled mine, but I didn't read it until today. It was so ironic, but I loved it and I can't wait to see what happens. If she reads this, MissMarauderette you need to get chapter 10 out, I'm anxiously awaiting it.**

**Please, please leave me a review! Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Also a shout out who can tell me what Korean group I'm listening to right now. Bonus points if you can name the song. I doubt anyone will get it, but you know, it's a challenge. Hehe. Review! ~May Reach**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing of this story. I own the plot line and any characters that are not J.K.R property, she owns all the Harry Potter related anything. (Characters, places, etc.)**

**I really meant to get this up sooner! Written sooner too! I had to struggle past a bit of writers block and my dad blackmailed me into doing yard work because of my Sweet 16. The joy of parents! I'll try and write another one by 6:00 here (MST) hopefully I'll be able to do it. I'm going to start once I upload this. Enjoy! ~May Reach**

Chapter 15

**Lily**

_I wanted to kiss him. No I didn't. Yes I did. Please let him come back. No I don't really want him back. Why did Madam Pomfrey have to interrupt? It's a good thing she interrupted. _This battle continued to rage around in my head for the rest of the morning. I was lying on my stomach and I was squelching pointless angry screams into my pillow. My stomach kept growling for food and I was tempted to sneak down to the kitchens to get something to eat when the door swung open.

"How are you feeling Lily?" Remus asked me walking over to the bed next to mine and sitting down.

"I'm starving." I told him rolling over onto my side.

"I can get you some food." He told me and I thanked him. "I'll be back in just a minute Lily."

"See you Remus." I told him smiling, glad that he was going to get me actual food!

A few minutes later Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter walked in carrying what looked like a feast. My eyes widened as I sat up in bed looking at all the food.

"I didn't know you were bringing a whole feast!" I told them and James blushed when my eyes locked with his for a moment.

"I met the guys on the way down and Sirius has the appetite of a dog, so we brought a whole feast." Remus explained setting his bundle of food down.

"It's always better to eat in illustrious company though Flower, especially our company. It's not every day you get to eat with us." Sirius joked and James hit him on the arm.

"Thank you so much!" I told the boys and they grinned before picking up a few foods and tearing into them like wild animals. Except for Remus, who rolled his eyes and ate his politely. I laughed before picking up some of the food they had brought.

I wasn't sure what to start with, there was so much laid out before me. Remus kindly handed me a plate of Lasagna and I took it from him. With the fork he gave me I poked at the noodles and sauce. All four boys stared at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"I thought you liked Lasagna, I've seen you go down on it before." Remus looked a little hurt.

"I do, I really do." I told them. "I was just looking for mushrooms."

"Mushrooms?" Sirius asked giving me a weird look.

"Yeah, I don't like them and so I usually pick them out of foods. I pulled a few mushrooms from the mess and scooted them to the side of my plate. Deciding the Lasagna was now Mushroom free I put a bite in my mouth. I immediately regretted it. I grabbed a napkin from the pile next to Remus and spit the mushroom into it pulling a face.

"Why don't you like them?" James asked me laughing at my expression.

"They taste like dirt." I told them and they laughed harder.

"How would you know what dirt tastes like?" Peter asked me.

"Tuney, one summer she shoved dirt in my face and it went into my mouth. Haven't liked mushrooms since." I told the boys and they all grinned at one another before attacking the food again. I was more leery of the Lasagna and I poked at every bite looking for treacherous mushrooms.

**James**

Three days later Lily was released from the Hospital Wing once Madam Pomfrey was sure that her hearing and sight was completely back. I had gone to the Hospital Wing after Thursday classes to find Lily packing up all the homework we had brought her.

"Hey, you're getting released!" I told her even though she already knew; she looked at me throwing a smile over her shoulder, red hair swinging in soft patterns.

"Yeah Potter, you got to try and stay caught up more. I've known since this morning." She teased turning back to her bag and stuffing several more books in it.

"I guess I just have to hang around more to know what's going on in your life; then I won't be out of the loop." I threw out hopefully and picking up one of the books on the bed behind her.

"I guess you do." Lily smirked and I nearly dropped the book, my mouth hanging open; she reached out and took the book from my hand, her fingers slid over mine and it felt electric.

"In that case, you willing to call of the bet and I'll take you out on Saturday?"

"No, I'm still holding you to the bet. It's only three more days; if you can survive this long without your second love then you can last three more days." Lily giggled giving me a girlish grin.

"Are you saying you're my first love?" I asked her leaning casually up against the wall beside her.

"No, I'm your third love. I'm surely underneath your hair which has to be your first." She laughed and ruffled my hair; second shock of the week! First she hugged me, then she almost kissed me, wait this is the third.

"Third huh?" I smiled down at her pushing my glasses back up my nose.

"Yes third. I feel so sad being that far down your love list." She feigned hurt before skipping out of the Hospital Wing, leaving me there for a moment.

_She's sad that she's 'supposedly' my third love? _Then another thought hit me. _Sirius is right, that girl has a skipping and falling off things problem._ I chuckled to myself then hurried out of the Hospital Wing trying to catch up to the skipping Lily.

"What if I were to tell you that you aren't that far down on my love list?" I whispered in her ear once I'd caught her, my hand had automatically gone to her waist and we were centimeters from actually touching. Lily shuddered then whipped around, her hair flicking in my face as she turned.

"Oh, so you don't love your hair as much as everyone says. You wouldn't mind me shaving it off then." She teased her lips were pulled into a beautiful smile, I wanted to just lean forward and-

"No one touches my hair." I whined flattening it down giving her a puppy dog face. She started laughing and it sounded like a waterfall on a particularly hot day.

"Wow James, I can't believe you don't just marry your hair." Lily pulled away and continued to laugh down the hall. I put my hands in my pocket smiling.

"Lily!" A voice yelled and we both turned to find Severus and Alice Fortescue running down the hall towards us.

"Sev, Alice, what are you both doing here?" Lily asked them and I thought, _Sev, that is a ridiculous nickname. What was she thinking?_

"I ran into him on the stairs and he said that he was going to find you to see if you were doing okay after your fall, and I got all concerned; then Madam Pomfrey said you'd already left with James." Alice told us in a rush and Severus turned a light shade of pink, putting color on his pallid face.

"You didn't know I was in the Hospital Wing?" Lily looked like she was in shock.

"No." Alice said and I smirked. I leaned down to whisper in Lily's ear, we were dangerously close to each other and I could see Severus' expression in the corner of my eye looking mad.

"Some friends you have." I whispered with a smile, if I moved just a centimeter I could press my lips to her cheek. Lily suddenly started giggling at my comment and she playfully shoved me away.

"You're horrible!" Lily told me still laughing and Severus looked really super mad.

"Lils, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private for a moment." Severus announced and we all looked at him.

"Sure Sev." Lily replied, before she followed Severus down another corridor her eyes flicked to me and I gave her what I thought was an encouraging smile. _What were they going to talk about that was so private?_ I was about to follow them when Alice decided to talk to me about Frank just because he sleeps in my dorm.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the sort of cliffie, this chapter was sort of fluffy but it made me smile and I laughed really hard. I also have to catch up on reading, well, not really catch up, but there is tons of stories I want to read so you know. Reply time!**

**"Me": Thanks!**

**trinigyal 123: I'm still considering it, maybe make it a seventh year thing and it's a required class. I'm thinking of throwing in some different twists. IKR! One more minute and she would've interrupted them doing more interesting things. lol**

**ArwenFairTinuviel: Oh it will definitely come soon. Really soon, I'm going to just cover time in a few sentences and if anything important happens it's going to be put in (such as Severus and Lily's conversation), other than that it's all point blank boring and would be entire fluff that people would get bored reading. I hope so, your story is so great, I want to keep reading but there isn't anything else to read so I stare at the computer screen expectantly. It doesn't want to tell me anything though. haha.**

**I might not update as much guys sorry. I'm writing my own novel and I really want to finish it over the summer. I'll update one chapter a day most likely, but probably not as many as I have before. Before I forget, I put a poll up on my page. I'd be pleased if you guys went and voted. Thanks! Don't forget to leave me a Review! ~May Reach**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing of this story. I own the plot line and any characters that are not J.K.R property, she owns all the Harry Potter related anything. (Characters, places, etc.)**

**Here is the next chapter, do hope you enjoy it! I find it cute, it is a lot of fluff though. Next time is much more exciting. Sadly we're approaching the end of our story. I don't know how many more chapters, but then it will be sequel time! Part-ay right? I'm going to go fix my brunch now. ~May Reach**

Chapter 16

**Lily**

I followed Severus glancing back at James; he gave me a grimace that didn't really improve what I was surely getting myself into. Severus turned down a hall toward a more private part of Hogwarts. _Why does he need to be so far away from James and Alice? What is Sev planning? Maybe he's going to murder me._ I pushed the last thought out of my head, hoping Sev didn't see me shudder.

"I think this is far enough Sev, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him stopping in the middle of the hall a dead stance set in place.

"Lils, I was wondering if- well would you- do you want to- would you like to- how about Saturday?" Severus finally spit out and I gave him a weird look.

"What?"

"Well, would you like to go on another date with me Saturday? A sort of make-up, for the last one." He rubbed the back of his head and a thought suddenly popped into my head. _Did he ever wash his hair?_

"I- sure; I'll go on a make-up date with you. Why couldn't you ask that in front of Alice and James?" I questioned, it's not as if I was going to turn him down. He was the only one besides James to ever ask me out.

"It's embarrassing." He mumbled with a small smile.

"It's not embarrassing and I'm obviously not going to turn you down. The only time I'd turn you down is if I had a boyfriend, which I don't, so there is no need to be embarrassed or shy or whatever else it is." I put my hands on my hips giving him a stern look.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied quietly and I turned.

"Well, if that's all you wanted then I'm going to go back to my other friends. Honestly, I'm really tired and it'd be nice not to be in the Hospital Wing for once." I gave him a fleeting smile as I stretched my arms and walked back down the corridor.

_Now Saturday is going to be interesting, especially since you're in love with James. _I stopped dead in the hall; I had just rounded the corner away from Sev. _I am not in love with James Potter!_ I told myself sternly before coming back out on the staircase.

"Well Alice, I believe you've tortured him enough, it's my turn to torture him for a while." I laughed and grabbed James by the elbow pulling him toward the upper floor, the dormitory was so close.

"What kind of torture do you have planned?" Alice grinned catching up to walk beside them and I sighed.

"Telling him 'No'. He seems to hate that." I smiled and James shook his head at us.

"Sounds like fun. See you later!" Alice waved as she continued up two more floors and James and I turned down a fifth floor corridor.

"Are you really going to tell me no?" James asked a small smile quirking at the corner of his lips. _Such amazing lips, that just are waiting to be kissed-_ _No, I will not think like that._

"Depends on what I'm saying no to." I gave him a flirtatious smile, _since when was I flirtatious?_ Then we stepped through the portrait hole door after James told it:

"Jily."

**Severus**

Two days later I was once again walking with Lily through Hogsmeade. This week we had waited to set out until after breakfast. Breakfast seemed cursed to me now… I met Lily outside the Great Hall and we walked down to Hogsmeade together. I knew James was watching us, but I didn't care. He spent a lot of time with her and after a couple days ago I was resolved to make Lily mine.

"How are you?" I asked her, because I couldn't think of anything else.

"I'm doing wonderful now that I've stopped falling off balconies." Lily giggled and it sent butterflies through my stomach. "How are you Sev?"

"Better." I told her, not really sure how I was supposed to reply.

"That's good, where are we going today?" She questioned looking at me with those beautiful green eyes.

"Three Broomsticks, then I was thinking about wandering around Zonko's or Honeydukes." I told her honestly and she nodded as if enjoying the thought.

"Sounds fun." Lily told me with a small smile.

We entered the Three Broomsticks and sat down at a table while I went up to Madam Rosmerta to get a couple of Butterbeers. When I returned Lily seemed to be deep in thought so I asked her what she was thinking about. She turned bright red.

"I was just thinking." Came her reply, I knew it was vague but didn't press for details. We sat in silence, neither of us knowing what to say.

After wandering around Hogsmeade for a couple of hours we decided to head back. We never really talked; there was nothing to talk about. When we reached the head dormitories Lily told me good-bye and started to head toward the door. I acted on impulse.

"Lily wait."

"What is it Sev?" Lily turned back towards me and I stepped closer to her.

"I want to give you something."

Lily looked up at me expectantly and I took that as the moment. I leaned down towards her. I was centimeters away from kissing the girl of my dreams when she put her hand on my chest and gently pushed me away.

"Sev, I can't. I don't love you that way; I guess I led you on. I just can't kiss you." Lily told me and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Lily, what are you- you can't be serious." I said and looked into her eyes.

"I'm serious Sev, I don't love you. I can't kiss someone I don't love." Then she turned and saying the password to the head dormitory slipped inside. I walked dejected down the corridor and straight to the dungeons.

**James**

I entered the head common room and saw Lily sitting on the couch crying. I rushed over to her, sitting down gently and putting my arm around her. She didn't pull away but pulled herself in closer still crying.

"Lily what happened?" I asked her gently stroking her hair.

"He tried to kiss me, but I don't want him to kiss me. I don't love him." Lily wailed into my chest and I wondered who this Casanova was.

"Who Lily, who tried to kiss you?"

"S-Se-Sev-Severus!" She cried harder and I felt rage bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

"It's all right Lily, I'm here." I whispered in her ear, pulling her gently into my lap.

"I didn't kiss him because I thought of the person I did want to kiss. I can't kiss him though, because- because" Her words were cut off from more tears pouring from her eyes.

"Who did you want to kiss?" I asked, really shocked that she had a crush on someone, or was in love with someone else.

"I can't say." She mumbled into my now wet t-shirt.

"Why can't you?"

"He hasn't won the bet." She whispered, the words hit me, was she talking about me.

"What bet Lily?"

"The bet, the bet you know about." Lily was slowing falling asleep.

"Lily, are you saying you're in love with me?"

"I have no idea- what you're talking about." Then she was out and I was stuck holding a sleeping Lily in my arms. I carried her up the stairs gently and set her in her bed, pulling the covers over her. Then I went to my bed to ponder her words, _Lily Evans had said that she wanted to kiss me._

* * *

**Hello my wonderful fans! I know fluff fluff fluff! Hope you enjoyed my fluff. lol. I have a RP that I just created here is the link:**

** www. fanfiction forum/ Hogwarts_School_of_Witchcraft_and_Wizardry/ 112982/**

******(no spaces, with [dot net forward slash] after fanfiction. It seems to hate me)**

******Hope that works. :P I would love it if you guys joined! Don't forget to vote on my poll! Now it's time for review responses! This is your favorite part right? ;)**

******ArwenFairTinuviel: Thanks, I tried to make it as funny as possible. I love Jily. Or Lames. Or Limes. Whatever you want to call their ship. Haha, the date was quite funny to me and I'm glad that she got the rejection over with, it helps lead into my sequel a lot better. I'm going to start writing my sequel, I won't post it, I'll probably just upload it. I hope people like the sequel, it's one of those things that's always bothered me with the series, so I'm changing the series a bit. Not a whole lot, but I think it'll make the story better. Thanks for the review!**

******trinigyal123: Don't worry, it's not. I love Jily, Lames, Limes (as stated above). Though you might not enjoy the sequel as much, it's good, but I think it'll also be humorous. Anyway, hope you enjoyed their date, it was a good one wasn't it? I like when James finds her, he makes it all the better.**

******"Me": Yes very fluffy, this one I think is fluffy too. Oh well, the end of romance novels or stories always end up turning to fluff, so I guess it doesn't matter much. Fluff, Fluff, Fluff! Haha, Severus is a little to private with some matters, their next conversation will probably be the more interesting one.**

******xxxthe-girl-who-as-on-firexxx: Thanks! When you say found it, do you mean read it when it first got going, or found it as in you couldn't locate it again? I'm confuzzled. hehe, I love that word.**

******lia-leigh: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

******Okay guys, I'll try to get another one up either today or tomorrow. Don't forget to check out my RP! ~May Reach**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing of this story. I own the plot line and any characters that are not J.K.R property, she owns all the Harry Potter related anything. (Characters, places, etc.)**

**We're getting super close to the end, I'm excited to start writing the sequel, but I'm also going to start another Lily/James fanfic. It's going to have a completely different plot, don't know how long that one will be but it's hopefully going to be good! Enjoy the chapter! ~May Reach**

Chapter 17

**James**

For the next week whenever Lily would look at me she'd turn bright red and completely walk past me. I tried talking to her a couple of times, but she turned a deaf ear towards me. Severus looked downtrodden as ever for the week, the only time he cheered a bit was when Lily would ignore me also. That Friday night I decided that her ignoring me tirade had to stop.

"Lily, talk to me." I told her and she glanced up at me for a second before turning bright red again and looking back at the book she was studying. "Lily, you just can't ignore everyone forever, especially me, you owe me a date."

She mumbled something so quiet that I missed it.

"What did you say?"

"." Lily repeated and I still couldn't make it out, seriously, when this girl was embarrassed and didn't want to say something she could really be impossible.

"What was that Lily?" I tried again.

"I don't want to go on a date with you because I love you!" Lily yelled at me before running to her room and slamming the door.

_Lily just told me she loves me. Lily Evans loves me!_ I held down my whoop of joy and crossed to the stairs going up them to check on Lily.

"Lily, are you okay?" I asked, knocking on the wood gently.

"Go away." Came Lily's muffled reply.

"Lily, please just one more date, then you can hate or love or whatever me after that." It sounded really ridiculous and I heard her laugh slightly.

"Okay, one more date." Lily agreed and I grinned outside the door.

"See you tomorrow Lily." I responded quietly and then went to my own bed. Tomorrow I would have the chance of kissing Lily Evans.

**Lily**

I woke up the next day my heart pounding as I thought about my date with James. I carefully pulled myself out of bed and proceeded to find my clothes for a shower. I took them to the bathroom and after stripping down showered in the warm water, unsuccessfully trying to drive James from my mind. I was redressing in my clothes when I realized that I'd forgotten a bra. Normally I would just holler for someone, or more importantly the 'mom'. I couldn't holler at James to grab me a bra; that would be embarrassing. I wrapped the towel carefully around my chest, and I walked out of the bathroom, but sadly right into James. The towel slipped slightly and James gapped.

"Sorry." I muttered rushing past him and up the stairs.

I reached my room adjusting the tightness when I realized I'd left my shirt in the bathroom where James was no doubt. _Dang it._ I heard him start water for a shower and so I decided that I could slip into the bathroom unnoticed. I didn't bother with the towel since I doubted James would see anything. I rushed in searching for my shirt. Just as I located it, the water shut off and I was mentally cursing myself, where was I going to hide, he'd hear the door now. I could try and hurriedly put it on, but that has never worked for me. I saw James hand reach around the shower curtain for a towel and I knew I was losing time. I had just decided to try and run for it, when James stepped out of the shower.

"Lily?" He asked shocked staring at me; I shoved the shirt in front of me to cover my chest.

"I- I- well I- you see- there was this- well then-" I couldn't make a comprehensible sentence and I was distracted by the concord of muscle that decorated his front and no doubt his back.

"Why are you standing half naked in the bathroom why I was taking a shower?" James asked covering a smirk on his face.

"I left my shirt in here and so I came back for it, I figured it was safe and then I couldn't find it and when I did you were done." I mumbled under my breath and I heard James chuckle.

"Well, you're safe, unless you want to keep staring at me." He said and I turned a furious shade of red.

I backed up to the bathroom door staring at the floor. The doorknob connected with my lower back painfully and I jumped, turning around to face the doorknob. I rubbed my lower back and James let out a low whistle. I realized what I had done all too late; I had turned and given James a full view of my back. I quickly grabbed the accusing doorknob and ran out of the bathroom. I hid in my bedroom for ten minutes before James quietly knocked on my door.

"Lily, come on, I'm not going to do anything." I heard James say and I pulled the door open an inch, his Hazel eye, which had decided to be blue today, met my green one. "Hey Lily."

I squeaked and tried to shut the door on him, he put his hand and foot out blocking the door. I stumbled back to my bed trying to hide somewhere in my room.

"I'm not going to hurt you Lily, you promised this date." James told me, he didn't push the door open any further just stood outside it.

I hesitantly came back to the door and pulled it wide open. James just stood there looking at me, a look on his face that didn't mention anything of what happened this morning.

"I did didn't I? Let's go then." I replied and slipped past him practically running down the stairs.

James came up behind me and placed a hand on the small of my back where I'd hit the doorknob. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"You okay?" He had a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tell him and he puts the arm around my shoulder instead. We walk down to the Great Hall where I shrug off his arm and sit next to Remus.

"Good Morning Lily, how are you today?" Remus smiled at me, I tried to smile back.

"I guess it was alright." I was trying to avoid the topic the best I could but across from me James was whispering the events to Sirius.

I kicked him in the leg under the table and as he lurched forward to grab at his leg, his face nearly went in the porridge and he ended up grabbing my leg instead. I pulled back and tried to scoot as far back on the bench as I could possibly get without falling off. After we were done with breakfast James and I headed down to Hogsmeade in silence.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" James asked finally and I blushed again.

"Yeah." I muttered and I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. We talked for a while visiting a couple of stores, then we stopped in the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" James asked me and I looked up meeting his eyes. I nodded vigorously before returning to my drink.

"You have a mustache again." I told him and he smiled wiping it off.

"You do to." He replied, but before I could wipe I off myself he reached out and took it with his thumb.

We were walking back to the castle when I turned around to face him.

"James, honestly I'm surprised at you." I announced suddenly and he looked shocked, we stopped.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"I told you I don't kiss till second dates, tell you I love you, and through this whole date you haven't once tried to kiss me."

"Yeah, well." Then he leaned forward and I decided to tease him a bit further. I took out my wand and placed it against his throat, it started snowing slightly and I smiled.

"It seems like you wanted to do something, Potter..." I grinned up at him.

"I do." He ignored my wand and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back with everything I had, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close. James picked me up lightly spinning the pair of us around, he broke away and I was a little disappointed.

"Do it again." I whispered to James, but he just smiled and walked me back to the castle.

"I think we need more privacy Lily." He whispered as we reached the fifth floor corridor. "Jily."

We stepped into the common room and he picked me up, kissing me, we fell onto the couch. My lips parted slightly and James gently bit my lower lip. I moaned and lashed out at him with my tongue. He tasted like Cinnamon and Spice. He tasted me in turn then we were wrestling for a spot in each other's mouth. He reached for the lapel of my shirt and his hands slid onto bare skin just as the portrait hole door swung open.

**James**

I sat up Lily still underneath me and she followed my lead, we both waited for the perpetrator to come into view. When he did Lily gasped. Severus Snape was standing there staring at us on the couch.

"Him Lily? This is who you're in love with?" Severus asked her quietly and Lily pressed her cheek into my chest.

"Yes." She replied lightly, her arms wrapped around my torso and I gently hugged her back, holding her close.

"Fine, whatever, I'm done with you." Then he left and Lily looked up at me.

"Did that kill the mood or do I get another kiss?" She asked so innocently that I couldn't resist. I couldn't have resisted her no matter how she asked to be honest, but whatever.

I pulled Lily up off the couch and up the stairs; I was kissing her outside her door which was wide open. Lily pulled me closer and we stumbled onto her bed. Lily moaned lightly again as I bit her lip, I smiled slightly and began to fiddle with her shirt again.

Next thing I knew I was waking up next to Lily, my arms wrapped around her and Lily snuggled in close. _Best date ever_, I thought to myself.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. First kiss, I bet you all are happy dancing. Whatever. Anyway, reply time!**

**trinigyal123: Thanks, I think a lot of characters end up reflecting other characters because writers have to read and they have to get their ideas from somewhere.**

**Hello world: Thanks, that means a lot!**

**ArwenFairTinuviel: You guessed it right! Besides the fact that I couldn't think of anything for them to talk about! Hahaha, Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter it being their first kiss and all. Plus second and third. I can't wait for you guys to read the sequel, I hope it'll be just as good as this one.**

**Well I think there might be only one or two more chapters guys. Sorry about that. I'll be uploading my sequel soon, not necessarily as a new story but the docs, then on the last chapter I'll post the title so you guys can find it. Anyway, see you soon! ~May Reach**

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention! I have that RP going but only one person has joined and it's sort of boring. I'd really love to see you all there, it's pretty fun to be honest. Though with one person I can't do a whole lot and I need several teachers to teach at Hogwarts, plus a Headmaster because my characters are all in their seventh year. Please please join!**

**Oh! Leave me a review too!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing of this story. I own the plot line and any characters that are not J.K.R property, she owns all the Harry Potter related anything. (Characters, places, etc.)**

**Yes I know this is super short, but again covering time. I'm leading into the end of the story, so get ready for the sequel. I already got the Prologue to the sequel done and the Epilogue to this story, so you know. Enjoy! ~May**

Chapter 18

**James**

We were sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts on Monday and Lily was leaning against my shoulder. We had to have this class with the Slytherin's and Severus was being very rude about Lily. Sirius and Remus, in hopes of making him be quiet went and sat on either side of him and he shut up pretty quick. Before class started Lily gave me a light kiss which I enjoyed very much.

"Good Day class." Professor Sketch said as he walked into the classroom.

"Good Morning Professor." We replied to the teacher and he smiled warmly around at us all.

"Today we're going to work on casting a Patronus. We'll all take turns casting a Patronus in front of the class." He announced and I got excited turning to Lily who went a little white.

"You okay?" I whispered, she nodded yes and gave me a smile.

We slowly moved around the class each casting a Patronus. When the teacher called me forward I cast out a large stag making my friends laugh at me, the rest of the class didn't know why Lily, Remus, Peter, and Sirius were laughing so hard. Then it was Lily's turn, I didn't know what she was thinking of, but I had thought about our first kiss. I watched as a beautiful white doe, the mate to my Patronus, cantered out of the tip of her wand. Lily was really excited and when she sat back down I gave her a long kiss. Professor Sketch scolded us, but that was it.

Remus stood for his turn and it was indefinable at first, but slowly took the shape of a wolf. I grinned over at him and he smiled back. Severus stood up next and after concentrating for moment the same doe that had come from Lily's wand erupted from Severus'. He blushed and sat down quickly avoiding everyone's gaze. I just full out ignored Severus and Lily gave me a reproachful look, the only thing I could think to say was a joke as it was. Sirius let out a dog Patronus at which the four of us took a turn in laughing at him. He bowed to his four friends. Peter had a rat for his, making him turn bright pink and we laughed again at our friend.

**A FEW YEARS LATER**

**Lily**

James and I stood in front of our brand new house. It was to go under the protection of a Fidelius Charm tonight. The baby moved inside my stomach and I looked up at James smiling. He smiled back down at me before giving me one of those passionate kisses he has up his sleeve.

"So this is the hovel you guys bought eh?" Sirius asked from behind them suddenly and I jumped.

"Depends on your definition of a hovel I guess." James replied to his best friend as Remus and Peter walked up the street.

"Picked out a name yet?" Remus asked me pointing to my extended stomach.

"If it's a boy Harry James." I replied, but before I could announce the girl name James cut in.

"If it's a girl, Adabella Lily." He told his friends eagerly.

"Only a few more days then, right Lily?" Peter asked giving her a hug.

"Yeah, I'm nervous. James is hoping for a boy, he keeps referring to my stomach as Harry." I joked and James shrugged.

"It'll most likely be a boy." Sirius commented clapping his best friend on the shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" Remus asked him, he personally had been hoping for a girl, that's what he told me at least.

"Because James is usually right." Sirius replied. "Right Lily?"

"No." I replied laughing and James rolled his eyes.

"I brought you a welcome present." Remus suddenly announced and from his cloak he pulled a small kitten. It was mewing quietly.

"It's so cute!" I exclaimed taking the poor frightened critter from him.

"It's not cute!" Peter told us and we looked at him.

"Don't be such a rat!" Sirius told him, but he looked like he wanted to chase the poor thing around the yard.

"A cat, I'm going to find this particularly amusing. Remus is a werewolf who brought us a cat when two of his best friends are a dog and rat. This doesn't make sense to me." James told the group.

"He brought it to a doe and a stag though." I turned towards him.

"You can't transform into an animagi form, so technically he only brought it to a stag." I stuck my tongue out at him and kissed me. His friends pulled disgusted faces and I started laughing.

"Come on in guys and I'll show you the house." I then proceeded to the house expecting the four 'men' to follow me. The little kitten had curled up in my arms. Later we would decide on a name.

* * *

**Just so you all know this is technically the final chapter. I have the Epilogue up next and that is the end of the story. I'm excited to write the next story though because I believe it's pretty creative, but whatever. I didn't get any reviews yet, so I'll reply to reviews on the last two chapters. Wait, I did get one, otherwise your reviews will be replied to on the final chapter/Epilogue.**

**trinigyal123: Glad it's your favorite chapter. Sorry that the book ending had to come so fast, but I really hope you enjoy the sequel. I may have to check that book out for summer reading, always looking for books to read. Thanks for all your reviews!**

**I am begging all of you here! If you have an account on here please go to the forums and find my RP. I need more people to join, it's going to be lots of fun once more people join. So far it's been great but only one person has joined and after a while that can get tiring. You know what I mean? The link:**

** .net (forward slash) forum (forward slash) Hogwarts_School_of_Witchcraft_and_Wizardry (forward slash) 112982 (forward slash)**

**I'm am on my hands and knees begging all of you to join this! On to posting the Epilogue! Don't forget to leave me a review! ~May**


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing of this story. I own the plot line and any characters that are not J.K.R property, she owns all the Harry Potter related anything. (Characters, places, etc.)**

**I know, it's the end of the story. So glad I got to spend this much time with you all. Don't forget to read the sequel, I dearly love all my fans.**

Epilogue

**1 year later**

James bravely faced the Dark Lord in the hallway, how could he have been so careless to leave his wand on the couch. Peter had been a rat after all, at that moment James was wishing that he had insisted on having Sirius as his secret keeper. Him or Remus, but Lily and James had chosen Peter and now they were paying for it.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" He shouted down the hall as the Dark Lord slithered his way up the stairs toward him.

His last thought as the Dark Lord screamed "Avada Kedavra" was of his beautiful wife that he had won over in his last year at Hogwarts and of his son who looked like him, but had Lily's gorgeous eyes.

"James, no James!" Lily screamed holding baby Harry in her arms as she heard her husband drop to the floor dead. The door was closed and little Harry was wide-eyed. She placed him in the crib carefully as the Dark Lord smashed the bedroom door down.

"Stand aside girl." He hissed at Lily as she stood protectively in front of her son.

"Not Harry, please no don't kill him, take me, kill me instead-"

"This is my last warning-"

"No Harry! Please… have mercy… Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything…" Lily was practically in tears.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cried and Lily fell to floor and as Harry sat in his crib looking at the man then at his mother, he began to cry. Voldemort felt weakened, he didn't know why but before he lost his nerve he cried the same spell again. He was blown to bits destroying the house and leaving a baby crying in the crib.

* * *

**It's setting up the next book so don't freak out. Yes it sounds like literal HP but just wait and see what happens in the sequel. Yeah, maybe I'll catch the review in the sequel at the bottom. I'm excited to get this up. Thanks guys for all the reviews! I dearly love it and I'm so glad that I got all the wonderful responses I did. See you in the sequel! Love you all, glad that you enjoyed my characters and my writing style. This was an exciting story to write. If you feel like crying because it's over you can cry now. It's all okay. =)**

**Please go check out my forum, it's going to be tons of fun:**

** .net (forward slash) forum (forward slash) Hogwarts_School_of_Witchcraft_and_Wizardry (forward slash) 112982 (forward slash)**

**Leave me a review and don't forget to visit me in my sequel. Here is the link:**

** .net (forward slash) s (forward slash) 8244598 (forward slash) 1 (forward slash) Lilys_Revenge**

**Don't forget to leave me a review! ~May**


End file.
